Destiny's Christmas Gift
by The Fairy Author
Summary: Fairy Tail's gonna celebrate Christmas at Destiny Islands! Would destiny be so kind to them this year? Read as new realizations about true feelings unfold between these mages. natsu x lucy, juvia x gray, gajeel x levy, Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, etc!
1. Chapter 1: Morning Madness

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail [coz if I did, it would turn out to be a more of a NaLu love story than that about magic, friendship, family, etc story. I think you get the point. Haha!] Fairy Tail belongs to the ever-awesome Hiro Mashima!**

**So…this is the first chapter of their trip to Destiny Island [yep, that's where Sora lived but don't blame me fore loving the place. You know, having vast oceans, white sand and paopu fruits! Haha!] I have prepared so many pairings here like Juvia x Gray, Levy x Gajeel, Erza x Jellal, Sherry x Ren, and whoever gets's to my mind! But most of it is Natsu x Lucy. Please don't kill me for having oh so awesome pairings! Haha! So…wanna begin? Of coarse you do, who the heck has time to read my nonsense feelings anyway? Well, here you go, impatient people. Don't forget to R&R later Okay?**

**Destiny's Christmas Gift**

Chapter 1: Morning Madness

_"But our waking life, and our growing years, was for the most part spent in the kitchen, and until we married, or ran away, it was the common room we shared." -Laurie Lee_

It was already twilight, the cold breeze tickling her neck. She looked into those deep black eyes of the one she dearly loved. He looked back at her ever dazzling brown eyes that shimmered in the light of the setting sun. He placed half of his scarf along her neck line while the other half was still on his, lessening the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her fingers on the spiky rose-colored hair of the dragon slayer. Being wrapped in each other's warmth, the cold breeze could even get near the heat of their love. As the inches between them gets lesser, the breath of each other colliding with their face, slowly they are nearing to a warm, tender kiss on the lips. Just as their lips were about to touch-

"Lucyyyyyy," an annoying sound echoed in her ears. The blonde twisted from her sleeping position and covered her head with her fluffy pillow. It's 4 am in the morning and yet here he is already, the spiky, rose-haired dragon slayer she was just dreaming about, who obviously intended nothing else but to ruin her perfectly good dream. "C'mon Luce! Wake up already!". Realizing that she had just dreamed of that guy beside her bed, that guy waking her up right now, she blushed harder, causing her to bury her head more under her pillow to prevent anyone, especially him, to see her face burn.

Natsu kept on trying to wake her up, even though she is already mentally awake. After a few moments of trying so hard, happy thought of an idea. Lucy could only hear the murmuring then suddenly, silence filled her room. Thinking of what could be the cause of this instant quietness, she peeked from underneath her pillow and saw no one. Relieved with the thought that the two idiots had already left, she sat straight up then sighed, "What's up with those two? And… why would they come here… this early?" Lucy has been in the guild for more than a year now. She looked at the clock that has been ticking there on top of the study table just a few steps away from her bed. "4:37 huh? Have they been trying to wake me up for that long? What's that all about?" she said as she scratched the back of her head and stared out the window.

The cold wind of December started to flow through her open window sill, brushing off her hair from her face. She was still lost in her thoughts when suddenly a glass from somewhere broke. Lucy's eyes widened at the thought that the sound may have come from the kitchen. _Her _kitchen. She hugged her pillow tightly as her imagination ran wild. "W-who's t-there?" She cried out, slowly turning her head to the direction where the kitchen is supposed to be. But no one answered.

She tried to stand up from her bed when see noticed a black form walking in her kitchen. "W-who are y-y-you?" She shouted, pointing at the black image. Apparently, the "image" heard her and started walking to her. Fear climbed up Lucy's spine. She tried to gather enough courage as she could but she just fell on her knees, down to the soft covers of her bed. "S-stay away!" She screamed, throwing the pillow to the image getting closer now.

As the image slowly walked nearer, the light started rising from his foot up to his head. The image had a knife on one hand and red eyes that looked fierce. He positioned the knife like he was about to kill someone. Lucy screamed with all her might. All of a sudden, the pillow she just threw at the intruder went flying back to her, hitting her in the head. She shook her head and lost the fearful thought she just had. She opened one of her eye slowly looking at the place where the man should be. "Just my imagination," She sighed.

"Oi Lucy! What's all the screaming about?" Natsu's head suddenly popped in front of her. Shocked, Lucy pushed him to the floor and pointed "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"What do you mean by '_still_ doing here'? We never left, you know."

"Then… the image in the kitchen was…"

"ME!" Natsu grinned raising his hand in which he held the knife in.

Out of instinct, Lucy kicked his hand, letting the knife drop down to the floor, "Why the heck did you scare me like that huh?" She angrily shouted at the pink-haired dragon slayer who was currently rubbing his sore hand.

"What did I do to you? And in addition, that _did_ hurt you know. Thinking that Happy and I thought of a great idea to surprise you." He said looking up to the blonde.

"Serves you right for scaring me to death. And what do you mean by saying 'great idea'? That really wasn't great, you idiot! It nearly killed me!"

"It _is_ a great idea! Don't call me idiot, idiot. At least I'm not the one who snored away the whole night."

"And what's great about _your_ idea?"

"It was _Happy's idea_ for your information! Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" said the blue cat flying out of the kitchen.

"Well," she began, "I don't care. Just stop intruding my apartment and start getting out."

"But Luce! We're not yet finished with the-" His words was cut when Lucy's hand formed into a fist.

"GET OUT." She blurted pointing her other hand on the open window, "NOW"

Natsu picked up the knife, stood up then grinned at her, "If that's what you want, Luce! And gray thought _I'm_ the 'hot-headed' one… probably he hasn't seen you like this, right?"

"I'm not hot-headed Natsu," She said placing her hands on her waist, "You probably _don't_ understand, do you? I've _never_ had enough sleep in days! And now that I've finally had the _time_ to _rest_ and sleep _cozily_ and _uninterrupted_ in _my_ bed at _my_ house, _you_ and that cat of yours _suddenly_ come along and start to _scare_ me 'till my heart jump out of my own chest you idiot!" Emphasizing every word with the hope that he'll understand what she meant.

Natsu just stood there, his expression blank. "Hey, did you even understand what I just said?" Lucy continued, raising her hand in front of his face, "Oi Natsu! Earth to Natsu! What's wrong with you? Mind still processing huh?" She joked.

Natsu's eyes widened in realization and blurted out, "I'm gonna be late! Erza's gonna kill me! No… Erza's gonna kill us!"

"Why would Erza do that?" Lucy asked, curiosity filling her face, "Why would Erza kill us… for being late?"

"I don't have time to explain it to you, you wouldn't understand it anyway. Just get your stuff fixed, take a bath already, pack your things and head straight to the port, okay?"

"Wha- Why? What's with all the packing?"

"I can't believe you forgot! Look at your memo pad sometimes would you, that's the use of it right? Gaaaah! She'll kill me if I'm late!" Natsu cried scratching his spiky hair. "Okay! I really have to go now, see you later Luce! Happy, let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy replied taking Natsu by the shoulders then started flying out of the window. But before they could get far from it, they came back, "Hey, you're still standing there? Snap out of it and get yourself fixed. You have only ten minutes left Luce. If you're late, I'll be so sorry for you." Natsu laughed.

"Natsuuu! My magic's about to run out! And you too, have to fix your stuff don't you?" Happy cried, struggling in carrying the laughing mage.

Natsu stopped and started panicking. "Oh yeah! Wait for just a second, just a mere second, okay happy?" He faced Lucy, who was still staring blankly at the two, "Luce, don't forget to brush your teeth after eating your breakfast okay?" He smiled, "Alright happy, let's go." And just like that, they disappeared into the light of dawn.

"Breakfast? What does that mean?" Lucy said, snapping out of her thoughts. She walked into her kitchen; a shocked expression can be seen on her face. Her table was filled with scrumptious food, banana sour cream waffles, apple cinnamon empanadas, apple yogurt parfaits and baked apple and cheese casserole. "How did he do all these? I didn't know Natsu is great at cooking. Well, to start it, I didn't even know he could cook!" Lucy's blank face turned into a sweet smile, "Erza would love to have a taste on this."

Her body suddenly shivered as she remembered the reason why Natsu and Happy bugged her early in the morning. As soon as she remembered, she ran to her study table and took a peek at the calendar.

_December 24_

_A trip to Destiny Island with Fairy Tail. Gonna depart from Harjeon port at 5 in the morning. Don't forget to buy gifts from the stop-over in Christmas Alley._

She forced her eyes to look upon the clock beside her. 4:52. it seemed to her like her clock was insulting her. If it had a mouth and tongue, it would have said _I told you so,_ else, it would have turned into erza's face, her eyes burning with anger and shouting _Get your sorry ass here right now!_

And with those thoughts, she ran speedily across her apartment, as if it was rush hour. She ran fast, going to every room, picking up stuffs she would need for the trip. She entered her closet and threw all her clothes to the waiting luggage beneath it. Finally, she took a quick bath just to clear her face from that I-just-woke-up look that she would really hate if anyone, besides Natsu and happy, would see it. She brushed her hair, fixed her dress and when she was finally contented with her look, she took her luggage and locked the apartment.

She happily trailed down the path near the canal going to Harjeon port. Smiling at the thought of spending and entire week with Fairy Tail on such an incredible time of the year, she couldn't have wished for anything better. She still had 3 minutes left before the appointed time of meeting. Her tummy rumbled and she remembered the food Natsu made for her this morning. With the feelings of regret and fear fighting in her head, she thought of going back to get the food _he_ made.

Just the thought that _he_ cooked the food for her made her blush hard. And just like that, she ran back to her apartment. She packaged the food beautifully on a bento box. She blushed again at the thinking that this was all his doing. Him… Natsu… _her_ Natsu… "No, he's nakama. He's just… my best friend." She sighed.

Suddenly, the image of an angry Erza wearing her purgatory armor popped in her thoughts. 5:01. "Stupid clock," Lucy murmured as she literally _flew _out of her apartment into the open streets as the sun showed signs of rising. "I'm…late…I'm late...Erza's…gonna…kill…me!" She said in between breaths. And there she is, the blonde celestial mage, running for her life towards the rising sun, looking forward to new memories to be made.

**Well there you go! Chapter one's done. I had a lot of ideas when I was writing this story,so I guess some parts were kinda confusing, I know -.-" .. Well that was because of those ideas that keep on entering my mind whenever I type new sentences.**

**I already have a plot for Chapter two, but your reviews can add up to the heat! I'm all fired up! So don't forget I take criticisms positively since they can help me improve but don't try to get on my nerves to much with those flaming words okay? Else, Natsu's gonna burn your sorry head to ashes! Haha! Kidding.**

**Well, 'till next Chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Port Problems**

**Levy: Well, here we are at Harjeon port! We're still waiting for everyone here. It's still early, but I guess some people just don't know how to wait!**

**Gajeel: Are you talking 'bout me, shorty?**

**Levy: Of coarse not! I'm talking to myself you know. Don't be too obviously pointed out.**

**Gajeel: Shut it, shrimp. Geez, why do the troublemakers have to come early? Can't they just come late and be punished? I just can't wait to leave this place now!**

**Levy: Well, you should learn to wait, Mr. Grumpy. Lucy's not even here yet!**

**Gray: Shut up both of you! I couldn't concentrate beating up this flame head!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama. You could concentrate on looking at Juvia if you would like... :''**

**Natsu: Shut up all of you! I'm all fired up for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Port Problems

**Hey there! I'm back and so is the next chapter of Destiny's Christmas gift. So, the first one was all Natsu x Lucy, this one has Gajeel x Levi and Gray x juvia in it... And to heat things up for our little holder type mage, there's also a Natsu x Lisanna part! Well then I guess that's enough, I'm being a spoiler of my own story now… -.-'' In addition, I changed the chapter two into "Port Problems". I really would love to introduce the other pairs here. Hope you understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Fairy Tail… NEVER… But I do own this awesome mind that made this story! Haha! Anyway, Let's start mages.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Port Problems<p>

''_Love is born with the pleasure of looking at each other; it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other; it is concluded with the impossibility of separation!" -__Anonymous_

Gajeel was sitting impatiently on his luggage, looking at both his left and right sides. "Gajeel," A soft sweet voice called out, "What's with that face?" He looked up to the small, thin, child-like mage standing in front of him then replied, "What face? Gah, would you stop being so annoying and just get out of my sight, Levy."

"My, oh my, what a grumpy old man we have here. Forgot to change your diapers last night?" Jet smirked as he stepped from behind the pouting Levy.

"Shut up you cowardly hare." Gajeel growled as he looked at the ocean, pretending not to care.

"Who are you calling cowardly hare, you fence face?" Jet angrily shouted, pointing a finger at Gajeel.

Gajeel pushed Jet's entire arm away and stood firmly, "It's because all you do is run fast like a little coward would. A-and HEY! Who are you calling fence face?"

Jet crossed his arms, "I believe only fences have nails on them. Got the idea? Oh maybe not, since fences don't even have brains"

"Jet, stop it." Levy mumbled so that only jet could hear, "just leave us alone would you?"

"Alone?" Jet blurted, "With that guy? No way, Levy! No way am I gonna-" He suddenly fell flat to the ground, snoring. Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he looked at Levy, who was still in her position when she wrote the word sleep in front of Jet. "What did you do that for, shrimp? I could at least punch him and show everyone he's weak." He finally said.

"Gajeel," Levy stood straight but her face was still facing down, "Why do you always fight with… everyone?"

"Psh, I certainly _don't_ fight with everyone. Well maybe, those who would always get to my nerves. Why'd you ask?"

"You should learn to be friendly. After all, we're a family here…" _family... We're a family..._ Thoughts ran through Levy's mind. _Me... and Gajeel... a family… _A bright pink blush ran all over Levy's face. Thank God he was sitting behind her; he wouldn't be able to see-

"Hey shrimp! Cat got your tongue?" Gajeel asked as his face appeared inches away from Levy's face. In complete surprise, Levy hit his head with her huge luggage. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry Gajeel!" She cried as she sat down beside the dragon slayer who looks like he was knocked out by a sumo wrestler.

"I didn't know you were that strong, shrimp. And, I also didn't know that your luggage was actually made of _iron steel_" He said as he tried to sit straight up, rubbing his sore forehead.

"Well, I can say that there are many things that you still have to know Mr. Know-a-lot." She smirked. He blushed. [And yeah, the whole silent I'm-in-love-part goes on]

The silence was cut when a flying Natsu hit Gajeel's sore forehead, causing him to fly with Natsu as they hit a wall.

"Is that all you got, flame head?" Gray smirked victoriously at him, his chest exposed, hands in his pocket.

"Well, at least I got clothes on, you ice pervert!" Natsu replied standing up, brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

"What did you say, Fire man?" The ice mage glared in reply to Natsu's.

"Heh, you call that an _insult_, _shaved_ ice?" Natsu also glared at him causing a lightning spark from each others' eyes

The two continued their petty quarrel about who is greater at taunting.

"Why you little..." Gajeel started as he joined the fight and another huge battle began. Levy was still in her position, just like before Gajeel flew. She sighed and looked at the fierce insulting game the three just made. She noticed a figure behind a light post. It was Juvia. Juvia is the girl who is totally obsessed with gray to the point that she called Lucy her love rival.

Levy walked right up to her, but she didn't seem to notice. [since she was too busy adoring gray.. and his body.. ] "Hey Juvia-chan!", Levy smiled at her, "Uh, Juvia-chan?" She said again. But as usual, Juvia's still too caught up with gray stripping his clothes off.

"JUVIA-CHAAAAAN!" Levy finally shouted, giving the water mage a what-are-you-doing-here look. "What do you want Levy-chan?" She answered trying not to look at gray.

"Well," Levy started, "I have something to ask _you_."

"What? Why Juvia?"

"As you can see, you're the only one I could talk to."

"But there is-"

"Who can _understand_ me."

"Uh, but Levy-chan, Juvia is still in the _middle_ of doing something."

"You mean, like watching Gray strip, or watching him take up a squabble with Natsu?

"N-no.. I-it's not like that"

"Then what is it Juvia-chan? What is this _something_ that you're in the middle of doing?"

Juvia looked worriedly behind her where the three were _supposed to be_ having a fight, but they disappeared. Juvia's mouth widely opened with the thought that she had lost sight of her gray-sama. With a sigh, she fixed herself up and turned to face Levy.

"Okay Levy, you got Juvia there. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's about gray…"

"GRAY? You mean, _Juvia's_ gray-sama? What now? Are you gonna be Juvia's rival too?"

"No Juvia-chan! You got it all wrong!"

"Are you sure Levy-chan?" Juvia's eyes looked fiercedly at Levy's

"Yes Juvia-chan. I… just wanted to ask.."

"Yeah?"

"H-how did you realize… you know… your feelings for gray?"

Juvia was shocked to hear such a question from Levy. Levy, a girl who was so innocent about love, is asking her how she realized she fell in love with gray.

"U-uh, Levy… That's kinda hard to explain."

"Please Juvia-chan! I'll listen well. Promise!" Levy begged, pulling her right arm.

"Okay! Okay! It was when Juvia saw him for the first time in our battle… Do you still remember *flashback of what happened in the battle between fairy tail and phantom lord* … Juvia simply thinks it was love at first sight!"

"You mean, there and then… you _knew_ you love him?"

"Mostly like that."

"How sure were you that you _really_ love him?"

"Uh… Juvia could feel it here," Juvia said as she pointed to her left chest where the heart should be placed inside.

"What kind of feeling was it?" Levy curiously asked. _Man, this girl is getting annoying_, Juvia thought.

"The feeling you ask? Well, it's like Juvia feels like Juvia's heart is gonna pump out of Juvia's chest every time he's near Juvia. Or, like feeling light headed whenever Juvia thinks of him… Or, feeling like Juvia's world stopped whenever he's holding Juvia... Even when he simply looks at Juvia, Juvia feels like butterflies were going to burst out of Juvia's tummy! And don't even ask about what Juvia feels when he's talking to Juvia! Juvia feels like Juvia's gonna die of blushing!" Juvia said exaggerating every action she made.

"Uh Juvia-chan? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Levy-chan… There you go, hehe, that's how love feels" Juvia said while trying to laugh at what she had just done. Levy sat down on a box beside her, her palm on her chin. Juvia just can't take to see her all confused about something… or rather… _someone_.

"Levy-chan, are you… in love?" Juvia finally broke the eerie aura between them.

"Wha-whaaaaat? N-no, I'm not! I certainly don't look at him with hopeful eyes! I'm not in love with his weird antics you know!"

"So… you _are_ in love"

"You've got it all wrong Juvia-chan!"

"It's so obvious Levy-chan. Just spit it out."

"Bu-but Juvia-chan, I am not-"

Levy's words were cut when a panting Lisanna came and tapped her back. _Thank God,_ she thought.

"I… I'm not yet… late, am I?" Lisanna spoke after a few moments.

"No, erza's not yet here either" Levy smiled at the white haired mage.

"Thank goodness." She smiled.

"Well then, back to our topic shall we, Levy?" Juvia smirked at Levy's reaction.

"And what is that about?" Erza interrupted, holding two beaten up dragon slayers on each hand and an ice mage on her shoulder.

"Ah, Erza! You're finally here!" Levy cheerfully smiled.

"It's already five; we have to go now so we'll still have time for gift shopping later." Erza replied throwing down the three guys, causing the three girls to come to their aid.

"Are you alright?" The girls said in unison, fixing the hair and dusting the dirt off of the three guys.

"Yeah, I' fine, thanks." Gray said to Juvia as he took her hand and stood up. Of course, Juvia blushed all the way.. [It's like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, except its Juvia's entire face that's red, not just the nose.]

"No need to worry 'bout me shorty. I could handle myself." Gajeel turned away, trying his best not to look in Levy's worried eyes. He ruffled her hair then grinned, "C'mon, before Erza gets back." Levy blushed, and Juvia saw it. Juvia wore a Now-I-Know face after seeing what had happened

"But Erza! Lucy's not here yet!" Natsu complained, rolling back and forth on the ground.

"What?" Erza stopped her pace as she turned around to look at him with eyes that burned with great anger, "I thought I already told you to go get her Natsu?"

"A-a-I did Erza!" Natsu's shivering reply was heard. He hid behind the laughing Lisanna.

"Then where is she now?" Erza replied, her head getting bigger, her eyes getting scarier.

"I don't know!" Natsu cried as he fell to the ground.

"Erza, don't be too harsh on him. It's not his fault anyway, right Natsu?" Lisanna spoke up.

"Whatever… When that Lucy arrives, she's dead." Erza threatened then turned back to continue placing her luggages in their place.

"Thank you Lisanna! You saved my life from being totally crushed out of my body!" Natsu cries as he hugged Lisanna [you know, that hug when you are lifted fro your feet and you two keep on spinning around. It was _that_ hug.]

They were all laughing at natsu's reaction towards that incident with Erza.

"I feel sorry for Lucy, though. Erza's freakin' mad" Gray sighed.

"Well, I think she deserves it, waking up late, bothering us, wasting our time..." Gajeel scoffed.

Natsu and Lisanna were still dancing happily around the port when Lucy came. She wasn't seen by the two who continued to dance, and hug each other, then dance merrily again.

"I'm really grateful to have to here Lisanna!" Natsu said loud enough for Lucy to hear, even though he doesn't know she was already there [Obviously, he is too dense to even think about her feelings]

Lucy fell flat to the ground, her back against the wall; tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why? Why am I feeling like this?" She mumbled. _I'm really grateful to have to here Lisanna_. She placed her palms at her face, covering her teary eyes, _it…it hurts… _

"Lucy-chan?" Levy's sweet voice awakened her senses and seemingly caught everyone's attention, "how long have you been sitting there?"

Lucy quickly wiped off her tears as she mentally slapped herself for being so ignorant about the people around her, once she was sure that no 'tear mark' was left on her face, she happily answered, "I guess I fell asleep here," rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry for being late."

Erza came running to where she was and punished her for being late. Erza hit the blonde's head with Levy's iron luggage that made the blonde screech in pain, "That's for being late," Erza glared. Everyone had scared looks on their face as they watch Erza's 'punishment.

"Told yah your luggage is a killer," Gajeel whispered to Levy. She just shrugged then frowned, _something's wrong here_, she thought.

Even though Levy could see pain in Lucy eyes from getting that punishment from Erza, she felt that there's something more than that as a so-called _punishment_.

After everyone left for the ship, Lucy remained sitting there, her mind in deep thoughts. "Lucy-chan, I know something's wrong." Levy hugged her from behind.

"Oh Levy-chan, noth-nothing's wrong here!" Lucy answered with a weak smile.

"Oh something _is_ wrong Lucy-chan, I can feel it."

"Hmmm… maybe, something really is…"

"You know you could tell me anything Lucy-chan, I'll listen."

"Do you really wanna know what's wrong?"

Levy showed a warm smile followed by a sweet, "Of course"

"Well then. I'll tell you."

Levy positioned herself leaning one ear closer to Lucy's mouth.

"The ship is about to leave and we're still sitting here." Lucy whispered as if it was a deep dark secret, "Just think of what Erza will do to us."

Levy's eyes widened as she remembered what Erza just did to Lucy, what could possibly happen to her as well. And with that, the two quickly stood up, speeding up their pace as they try to catch up with the others who are now preparing to set the ship on sail.

_Sorry Levy-chan, but I couldn't tell it to you yet. I couldn't tell you about how I feel about Natsu, even I, myself, can't understand it anyway, I swear not to tell anyone… Well, at least until I'm sure of it myself._ Lucy thought as she jumped onto the ship just in time. The wind of the early sunrise blew away her frown and turns itself into a warm welcoming smile, a painful one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Here's chapter 2 for you guys and gals! Sorry if I kinda changed the chapter, I just wanted to add something to spice up not only their love teams, but also friendship and pain [I know, Levy's luggage was a weird thing but hey! Admit it; you loved the thought of it. Ha-ha!] And also, this chapter contained any chitchats. :) Anyway, the next chapter is the real one! I swear I won't change it this time. I promise! Please don't hate me just because of chapter 2! Still, flaming isn't allowed, only Natsu is allowed to do that. Here's a little peek at the next Chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 3: Travelling Time**

**Lucy: We're having a stop-over at Christmas alley to buy gifts for everyone. I'm so excited that I couldn't even think about what I'll give to each mage in my guild. I can feel the happy mood; even everyone can feel the spirit of Christmas. Shops fill the streets here and people filled those shops. There are so many gifts available and are sold here that it gives everyone a hard time on picking one out. I still can't think of anything to give to Natsu. Moreover, I'm still wondering on what gift Natsu would give to me. Wait! Him again? No way am I thinking about that pink-haired, ill-mannered, annoying dragon slayer guy again, he's just my friend! My_best_friend at that, and I certainly feel nothing more than that! Besides, pink does look gay, right?_Right?_Aside from that, everything seems so perfect, what else could go wrong and ruin the Christmas shopping agenda? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Travelling Time

**Hey there! My heart is totally filled with much gratitude for everyone! I wanna say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story so far. And I also would love to congratulate you! You have read my story up to this point and I will do my best not to let you down! But my keyboard is having slight problems with the letter "m" so in advance; I apologize for some misspelled word that may have been contained in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail [this disclaimer thing has been strangling the breath out of me every time. How I wish I owned it but sadly no…] Well, it already belongs to Hiro Mashima anyway.**

**So here's the **_**supposed to be**_** Chapter 2 but turned out to be 3. XD. So what? I had fun writing about those other pairings. Teehee! :3 .. Feel free to review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Travelling Time<p>

"_I stood still, vision blurring, and in that moment, I heard my heart break. It was a small, clean sound, like the snapping of a flower's stem." ― Diana Gabaldon_

The ship that carried the Fairy Tail insignia had just departed from Harjeon port and is now on its way to Belle Tower Square for a quick stop-over at Christmas Alley. The sea was quite peaceful and everyone was enjoying breakfast at the deck.

"Lucy, why were you late anyway?" Natsu asked while chewing this burrito, "Didn't I tell you to hurry up? I even went to your house at 4 in the morning!"

"Well, I _did_ hurry up, stupid. At about 4:57, I was already half way to the port." Lucy answered sitting on a chair in front of him.

"Then what happened? 3 minutes is still a good time, isn't it? You could've reached the port in like 2 and a half!"

"Airhead... If I did that, I wouldn't get smacked on the head with Levy's iron luggage, would I? Man, that's one hard luggage."

"Ooooooh? That luggage?" He asked while laughing, pointing at the huge luggage Levy owned. She was talking to Gajeel that time while holding her luggage's puller. Gajeel saw Natsu and thought that he was laughing at him.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Gajeel growled, looking arrogantly at the choking Natsu. "Gajeel stop, can't you see the guy's already choking?" Levy said as she let go of her luggage, letting it fall on the floor, as she grabbed Gajeel's arm. "Served him right for laughing at us-err… I mean me." A soft blush ran over his face but disappeared immediately when a chair was seen flying to where he was. Good thing Levy was there to give him a push as a sign to watch out. [Practically, Levy isn't that strong to push an entire Gajeel out of the way, so she just did a sign.]

And so, another bickering between the two dragon slayers started. Firebombs exploded here, iron fist hitting the wooden wall there. Lucy and Levy sighed in unison, looking at the idiots fighting.

"Are they really that dense?" Levy said, giving disappointed look.

"I think so. They're dense enough to waste their magic just because of a small misunderstanding. And to think that I said it'll be a _peaceful_ day…" Lucy sighed.

"MEN…" They both grunted.

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting on peacefully on her bed, a strawberry flavored drink placed upon her small tray. Looking at the marvelous view of the scenery from her open window, she let out a bright smile.

"Haven't seen you smile like that for days, Erza" a familiar voice spoke. She turned around to see a boy with a weird mark on his face standing on the doorway. In his hands he held a tray of cake which he made himself. "You should really learn to smile like that a lot."

"Jellal," Erza's eyes widened as Jellal placed the tray on her lap.

"Madam Erza," He bowed then looked at her with his shimmering eyes, a lovable smile plastered on his face, "Breakfast is served."

She couldn't help but blush, so she looked away, hoping he didn't see her face burn bright red. "Y-you don't have to do this, J- Jellal" was her reply.

"Say aaaahh!" Jellal smiled as he took the spoon from the tray, filled it with the strawberry cake, and placed it in front of Erza's mouth. "Don't worry," he continued, "I'll feed you."

Then they gazed upon each other, looking deeply upon the eyes of the other. Then the moments after that were taken over by silence. Jellal and Erza were caught up in their own little world. Well that was until a plank of wood interrupted them. This plank flew from the open window and hit the tray with the cake.

With much anger and dismay, Erza quickly stood up, requipped into black wing armor, and then flew out of the window. Due to shock at how in an instant, their little world disappeared, Jellal remained in his position, still holding the spoon.

Back to our fighting fellow on the deck, almost a quarter of it was in ruin. The two continued their bickering until a terrifying Erza was seen flying to where the fight was. Startled at what Erza looks like, Natsu and Gajeel immediately stopped the fight.

"Which of you threw that plank?" Ezra shouted, letting everyone's attention go to her, "which one of you ruined my morning and my… my CAKE!"

Everyone hid behind the barrels of beers that were previously thrown. Outraged, Ezra flew higher above them and changed into Heaven's Wheel Armor, becoming more terrifying. Due to utmost fear, everyone pointed at the two dragon slayers who were _silently_ trying to tiptoe into the open door for their escape.

Unluckily for the two, Erza had caught up to them and in an instant; she was standing in preparation for Blumenblatt [While in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time] "What got to your minds you imbeciles? You ruined my cake!" Erza yelled at them.

"W-we didn't m-mean to ruin y-your cake E-Erza…" Natsu said, "I-it was be-because of him!" the shivering fire mage pointed at Gajeel.

"Me?" How what it my fault, you dumbass? You were the one who started it!" Gajeel glared.

"Wha? MeeeE? NO way! _You_ were laughing at _me_ while I was choking, you dimwit!" Natsu glared back.

"You were the first one to laugh at me, moron! And to think that I was just talking with shrimp over there."

"I wasn't laughing at you, idiot! I was laughing at Lucy's expression about Levy's luggage! Stop blaming me for your bad eyesight!"

"Why were our names involved here?" Lucy and Levy said in unison, giving them a frustrated look.

"SHUT UP!" Erza shouted giving them a furious face, her bangs covering one of her devilish facial expression, "You two will pay…"

Natsu gave Gajeel a vindictive look but Erza then nullified her Blumunblatt and grabbed Levy's iron luggage. She rampaged and started hitting Natsu and Gajeel outrageously on the head with it. Everyone covered their eyes to prevent seeing such violence. After a few minutes of torturing, Erza finally calmed down, leaving the two guys in an unconscious state.

"Erza's really scary." Wendy whispered to Carla. She replied, "Well, she said they ruined her cake, and I think by now, you already know how important that is to her."

"Did you already know this was going to happen?"

"Of course, Wendy. But, whether I tell them or not, this was sure to happen."

"Oh, I see." Wendy said as she and Carla watch as Erza sat down with Lucy and Levy.

Erza sat down beside Levy, where Natsu sat before he got smashed by Levy's iron luggage. She placed her head on the cold table top lazily, looking really upset.

"What's wrong Erza?" Levy asked.

"My cake… my cake was ruined! Stupid, noisy, evil, dragon slayers." Erza replied, covering her face with her folded arms.

"I understand _that_. But, why do I feel like, there something much _deeper_ than that, Erza?"

*flashback of what happened between Erza and Jellal* "Uh.. n-nothing. There's certainly nothing between us you know." Erza's words were muffled.

"Between you and who?" Lucy interrupted.

"N-no one. Between me, and… and my cake…" Erza replied shivering and blushing.

"Suit yourself. But we're always here; ready to listen if you wanna tell us. Okay?" Lucy assured her.

"That's what I told you a while ago Lucy-chan. Are you copying me?" Levy smirked, raising a brow at the surprised blonde.

"No, I'm not copying you, Levy-chan! Maybe, it's a… what you call… hmm… what was that word… uhh... I-insui…" Lucy tried as hard as she could to remember the word when Juvia came and said, "Intuition. It's called intuition, Lucy-chan."

"Oh, oh yeah! Hehe" She nervously laughed.

"By the way Juvia-chan," Levy started, "what are you doing here? I can't seem to find gray anywhere here."

"That's the problem!" Juvia cried out, "Even Juvia can't find him anywhere! Not here, not in his room, nowhere!"

"Juvia," Erza said raising her head to look at the overly dramatic mage in front of her, "Gray's in the kitchen with Je-" she was cut when Juvia started running towards the kitchen screaming, "GRAAAAAY-SAMAAAA! JUVIA IS COMING FOR YOU!"

The three girls sighed as they looked at the desperate Juvia. _Love_… _Why is it so complicated? _Lucy thought.

"So Erza… was all the drama and the 'you ruined my cake' thing because of _Jellaaaaaaaal?_" Levy teased.

"Sh-shut up, Levy!"

"So it _is_ because of him!" Lucy joined in.

"Spit it Erza." The two said in unison.

"W-well, it was nothing really," Erza continued blushing, "he just came by to give me cake, that's all." She ended, her two fingers pointing each other. She was trying her best not to smile the so-called '_Love smile'_ as the girls back at the guild put it.

"He _served_ you breakfast?" Lucy asked startled yet happy for the scarlet haired mage.

"And in _bed_ too?" Levy added. Erza nodded.

"That's good for you, and sweet of him to do that," Lucy and Levy smiled.

"Why are you smiling like that Luce?" Natsu asked, probably being half awake and able to hear their conversation, "Didn't I also served you breakfast?" he continued as he tried to sit down beside Lucy.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You did what, Natsu?" Erza asked, snapping out of confusion. And Natsu told them all that happened that morning. [Of course Lucy was blushing red all the way.]

Meanwhile at the kitchen, "Jellal-sama, have you seen gray-sama? Juvia has been searching for him since we got on the ship." Juvia hopefully asked. Jellal was preparing some meal for the other guild members who were still asleep in their rooms. He looked at Juvia and finally spoke, "He _was_ here a few minutes ago, Juvia."

"_Was_? Then where is he _now_?" Juvia grunted.

"Well," Jellal replied while thinking, trying to remember what gray said before he left, "Ah! He said he'll be taking a bath." Jellal smiled.

"A… A bath?" Juvia blushed as her wild imagination ran again. "Oh my, graaaay-samaaa! I'm always ready for your love…" Juvia made faces and actions that made Jellal laugh.

Back to the deck, "Was it delicious, Luce?" Natsu grinned, his palm on his cheek, elbow on the table, looking at the blushing girl beside him. She didn't answer; instead she continued looking at the table top, mentally forcing herself to stop blushing. "I… I didn't eat it, Natsu" Lucy finally answered.

"What…Why?" Natsu's grin turned into a pout, "wasn't it delicious?"

"I don't know."

"But why? You didn't even taste it?"

"Yeah. You could say that"

"Man! I knew that was a _bad_ idea."

"Wait, you _knew_? I thought you were the one who said the 'Thinking that Happy and I thought of a great idea to surprise you' thing." Lucy mimicked what he had said earlier.

"Well, knowing you, you wouldn't like being served with-" Natsu's complains were stopped when Lucy unwrapped a bento box on the table. She slowly lifted up the cover, revealing a beautifully arranged meal.

"I-it's because I brought it here." Lucy said, looking at the shocked Natsu. Everyone nearly drooled at the food in front of them. Even though an hour had past when the food was cooked, it still contained that wonderful smell.

"Natsu," Gajeel started, standing up from his _embarrassing_ position, "I didn't know _you_ were a cook too, idiot." He teased. "Shut up, weakling." was Natsu's reply, still looking at the bento box. Levy ran to Gajeel, helping him stand up. He looked down at her then said, "See? Told yah you had a killer luggage. It could kill an ordinary human, you know. It _ain't_ as pretty as it looks." He rubbed the back of his head and blushed when Levy smiled at him. Levy also blushed when Gajeel covered her eyes with one hand while saying, "Stop looking at me like that, Shorty."

"Why don't you try it out Lucy?" Erza asked teasingly.

"Be-because, you k-know… tha-that… psshpuffth" Lucy's words were suddenly mashed up when a spoonful of banana sour cream waffle filled her mouth. "Awww! How sweet!" Levy exclaimed as Natsu fed Lucy. Lucy's face burned bright pink. On the other hand, Natsu was grinning, he seemed like he was enjoying what he was doing. Multiple of spoonfuls went into Lucy's mouth as Natsu continued feeding her nonstop, not even giving her time to chew or swallow. Everyone was laughing at the two.

"You two will make a very nice couple." Mirajane broke the laughter.

"You think so?" Natsu's ecstatic face showed up, while Lucy choked on what she heard giving Mirajane a puzzled expression. Everyone laughed harder this time, seeing the reaction of the two.

"Everyone, look!" Happy mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Everyone's giggles were stopped when a pine tree shaped island was on view. Lights were flickering on the Island. "We're here!" Everyone exclaimed in joy. Leaving Natsu and Lucy on the table… _alone_…

Belle Tower Square. A place where the Christmas shops were houses itself, the perfect place for gift shopping. It's covered in a Magic circle known as Snow Fall, where from its name; get's the island's snow falling all over it, even when it is summer. Everyone went on the right side of the ship, where the full view of the island can be seen. This caused the ship to lean to the right.

As the ship landed on the Snow Lane Port, everyone eagerly waited for its doors to open. Even from inside of the ship, the cold breeze of the island can be felt, so out of instinct, many wore their jackets. Natsu and Lucy were still on their seats when everybody had flown out of the ship. Gray and Juvia was still nowhere to be found. Jellal was still cooking in the kitchen.

Almost an hour had passed since they realized they were already left by the others. Natsu and Lucy parted as they went separate ways in the alley. Lucy's eyes widened as she walked in and out of the shops. The prices were unbelievably low yet the quality is unbelievably high. The streets were filled with songs that were sang beautifully by the choir on one side of it, children were jumping and dancing around their parents, couples hugging and laughing, and finally, Christmas lights shimmering and shining along.

She could now feel the essence of Christmas. It was to share the joy of living with those she loved. Even though much stuff had caught her attention, and she had already bought gifts to almost everyone, she couldn't seem to find anything that would be suitable for Natsu. She had already bought a newly enhanced pen for Levy, a pair of iron gloves for Gajeel, snow fishes for Carla and Happy, a doll for Wendy, a tea set for Mirajane, a snow globe for gray, a new dress for Erza, and lacrima key chains for Juvia, Jellal and Lisanna. Lacrima key chains are those that transform into the thing or person that the receivers love the most. [For example, you gave a lacrima key chain to Juvia, in which we already know what or _who_ she loves the most, once she takes hold of it, it would change into a gray fullbuster key chain]

She thought of getting a fireball globe for Natsu, but it wasn't available anymore. Sadly, she had barely enough time left to think about any other stuff to give. And with that, she was forced to go back to that lacrima shop. The chimes of the shop clang as Lucy opened it once again.

"You again?" Said the old lady sitting by the counter, "I told you, we don't have any-"

"I'm gonna buy a lacrima key chain." She answered softly.

"Well, I guess I'll consider you lucky, this is the last one left." The lady said as she handed over the key chain.

"Miss, what's this?" Lucy asked pointing a necklace that has a fruit shaped like a star.

"Oh that? That's called a Paopu fruit dear."

"What's a Paopu fruit?"

"A Paopu Fruit is a star-shaped fruit native to Destiny Islands. It resembles the star fruit. According to legend, if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. This gives the fruit great symbolic meaning"

"Is that true?" Lucy said, an amused expression filling her face.

"Many have proved its truth, dear. Would you like to try it? Once you wear this necklace it would split in half; you can give the other half to the one you like. If you try to connect the two halves and the Paopu fruit becomes whole, it means you've found your true love."

"Really? That sounds interesting. I'll take it! And also that lacrima key chain." Lucy smiled heartily at the woman. As soon as the old lady wrapped the pack, Lucy paid in full of it.

Waving goodbye to the shop owner, she sped out of the shop and back into the busy streets again. While walking, she took the Paopu necklace out of the pack and stared at it. Being completely lost in her thoughts of giving the other half to Natsu, she didn't realize that she bumped on so many people already. Finally, she decided to sit down on a bench underneath a Balsam fir [Balsam fir is a beautiful pyramidal tree with short, flat, long-lasting, aromatic needles. Their geographic ranges do not overlap and the Balsam fir has to have cold winters and cool summers. Balsam fir has a nice, dark green color and very fragrant. The tree was named for the balsam or resin found in blisters on bark and which was used to treat wounds in Civil War.]

She wore the necklace and just like the old lady said, it split into two. She held one half while the other rests on her neckline. She looked at it thoughtfully, imagining a grinning Natsu thanking her. Suddenly, an image of Natsu and Lisanna happily together, popped up in her mind. Her eyes were slowly being filled with tears as she remembered everything that happened in the guild since Lisanna came back from the _dead_.

*Flashbacks* She was ignored by all, for their attention was turned to Lisanna for more than four months! She went on missions by herself since her teammates wanted to _train_ Lisanna _again_. She was alone, hurt, broken… even Natsu was too busy with _catching up_ with Lisanna; he didn't have time to burn her house down, or enter without any permission. Lucy just felt like she was suddenly erased from the world. Good thing or not, running away from fairy tail helped her. She made everyone feel guilty for_ temporarily_ deleting her from their lives. She got her confidence back. Finally, she got everything back. She got Natsu back. And that's when she started to realize that she's having butterflies fluttering in her tummy whenever she's near him. She never felt ever so breathless whenever he's looking at her, especially when he smiles that goofy grin of his.

She smiled as she wiped off the tears from her eyes_. I think I know now_, Lucy thought, _I think I know what I truly feel for him, for my best friend. _"No," she breathed out, "the one I love the most… Natsu… Besides, Lisanna could just be his nakama, right Lucy? His really close nakama."

Looking hopeful, she lifted up her face. Suddenly, she saw two familiar figures enter the shop in front of her. She peeked through the wide vinyl window of the shop that has its name flickering; 'The Phoenix Jewelry Store'

"What are they doing here?" Lucy whispered to herself as she continued to search the store for the two figures. Her heart raced as she sees the first figure. It's Natsu. _Her_ Natsu. But her tender smile broke into a distressed one as she sees who's with him. It's Lisanna. _His_ Lisanna.

Lucy tried to fight the tears as she forces herself to believe that they're just best friends_. But, we're also just best friends_, she thought. Having a pained look on her face she continued to watch the two as they searched the shop. After a few minutes, it seemed like Natsu and Lisanna had agreed on a two piece diamond star ring. Lucy could perfectly see what's happening; _he_ was placing the ring on _her_ finger. Natsu, the guy she just realized that she loved more than anything else, is giving a wedding ring to Lisanna, the girl that she felt every right to be jealous of. Lucy couldn't handle it anymore. A depressed Lucy stood in front of the store, tears were freely falling down from her eyes. She was still watching the two as Lisanna happily help Natsu to stand up. After a few moments of happy conversation between them, Lisanna hugged Natsu, and he hugged her back. Her world broke right in front of her very eyes. She swore she can hear her heart shattering into many pieces right now. Tears fell on her palm which held the paopu necklace. AS she felt anger and depression in her, she clutched that hand and looked at it sorrowfully.

"Stupid Paopu fruit. No... Stupid heart..." She exclaimed. Natsu saw a figure that looks like Lucy by the window and ran out, "Lucy? Is that you?" He asked. "Shut up and leave me alone!" She cried as she threw the other half of the Paopu fruit necklace in front of him then she ran away.

She was running through the crowd. It didn't matter anymore whoever she bumps into, all she wanted was to run away from _everything_, from _her_ everything, from _Natsu_. With a puzzled look on his face, Natsu picked up the half of the Paopu. He tried to catch up with Lucy, but she was already lost in the crowd.

"Natsu? Was it Lucy?" Lisanna asked opening the store's door.

"Yeah… she was… crying… Why was she crying Lisanna?" Natsu asked with an upset expression.

"I don't know, Natsu… I was talking to the sales lady, you know." Lisanna sighed.

"Maybe, she forgot something on the ship and thought that Erza would kill her if she'd forget that... Yeah! That's why she was drying! Right? Right?" He concluded. Then something shimmered on the bench that Lucy sat on. It was her gift to Natsu.

Lucy was still running, her heart was in total pain, total wreckage. The cold wind was blowing her hair and her tears off of her face as she ran, not knowing where she was heading to. After half an hour of running, she got tired and decided to sit on the cold ground. Lucky for her, an old lady was passing through and she invited Lucy for a warm chocolate drink in her small home. The old lady was very kind to her to let her stay for a few hours. She even prepared Lucy a room to stay in for a while.

After drinking her chocolate drink, she went straight to the room and cried her heart out. She cried and cried until she finally fell alseep. It was already 10 o'clock when she woke up. She hurried down the stairs and grabbed her things. She realize, Natsu's gift was missing, but she didn't have the strength to look for it anymore. Especially, it was because its _Natsu's_ gift. She just shrugged that thought and said, "I'll just say I forgot his gift."

She thanked the old lady, waved goodbye to her and walked silently towards the ship. Thoughts of what could happened entered her mind. It kept her heart shattering one more time, as if her heart loved to be shattered into a million pieces every time she thinks of was dark, yet she feared nothing else, for her fear had already happened. So absent-minded, she walked through the thick snow that covered the cool grounds.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you go! That's chapter three for you guys! I think I'll be gone for a week, not sure yet when the next chapter would be updated… Anyway, this one had Jellal x Erza in it! I'm so happy I got Jellal to do the chef thingy!<strong>

**Jellal: Yeah right. Have you seen an evil wizard bake a cake?**

**Me: Shut it Jellal! I have the power and dominion to rule over the story, so no complaining!**

**Jellal: Yeah right.**

**Me: Chapter four would contain the some guild members from blue Pegasus and Lamia scale! Hope you'll review this one! And the others also! Teehee! 'Til next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Heartsick Haven**

**Hibiki: Welcome to Destiny Islands! All the beautiful maidens could stay here with me, while all the men are subjected to leave now.**

**Eve: Your eyes are like the sky tonight, deep dark orbs that have caught my heart.**

**Ren: I'm not blushing, you know.**

**Sherry: How cute of you!**

**Fairytail: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! What are you doing here?**

**Trimens: you'll find out in the next chapter, morons. Do you want to spoil the fun and excitement of this story?**

**Lisanna: Lucy has been acting weird lately, Natsu.**

**Natsu: Probably motion sickness! Hahahaha! It's because I asked wendy first before she did!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama... The fairy author said that the next chapter was mostly filled with fluffy stuff about you... and me..**

**Gray: Whaaaaaat? I thought it was all Gajeel and Levy?**

**Gajeel: Shut up, airhead. The fairy author already made her decision.**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartsick Haven

**Me: Oh. Hi there minna! I'm back from teaching by the way! [But I'm still a newly high school graduate, got it? It's just a seminar for teaching children] Weeee! And as promised, I've brought something with me!**

**Happy: Is it fish? It is fish right?**

**Me: No way! I brought my story with me, duh! But I would love to give fish.. but not to you… Maybe some fishes would be a nice gift for kaito kuroba *evil laugh***

**Happy: You're a sinister witch. Just start the story.**

**Me: I so am not! I'm a sinister fairy! And, I'd love to start it anyway! By the way, I so don't earn fairy tail, never have and never will. So ENJOY minna!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Heartsick Haven<p>

"_If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."__ –Anonymous_

It's almost 11 in the evening and no sign of wherever Lucy went was found. She hasn't come home yet, nor contacted anyone where she is. Levy, Mirajane and the others are all worried now, except for Juvia. She was thinking that Lucy hid on purpose so that her gray-sama will go out to look for her. And then they'd be all lovey-dovey.

"Not in a million years," She murmured.

"Huh? Did you say anything Juvia?" Gray asked looking blankly at the water mage.

"U-uh. No, Juvia didn't say anything gray-sama. Your hearing senses are becoming reeeeeally bad." She replied.

"I _think_ you might be right there, Juvia. This whole 'Lucy is still not yet here' thing just freaks me out. Where could she have gone to at this time of night?"

Juvia's face darkened, "D- do you like Lucy-chan… gray-sama?" Juvia asked with all her strength and courage, she better not hear a yes, or else, their ship would be reaching the bottom of the sea instead of destiny island.

Gray raised a brow at Juvia's questioning face, "Wha- N-no way! Why'd you ask?" He denied in just a millisecond.

"Really? Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know." Her hopeful eyes shimmered. She smiled with the relief that gray wasn't in love with Lucy.

"She's just nakama, you know. Besides, I _kinda_ like- someone else.. _KINDA_… _Just_ KINDA, okay? It means I'm not yet sure if I like her, or what." He blushed, looking away.

"That's great! Juvia wouldn't like gray-sama to like that Lucy! But who is this that gray-sama kinda likes?"

Luckily for Gray, their conversation was cut by Erza's almighty voice which was heard in the entire ship, "Everyone, gather here, NOW!" And in a few minutes, the exit point of the ship was instantly occupied by all the mages present. "Listen everyone, when this door opens, we have to split out and find Lucy. Something could've happened to her, so I'm expecting everyone to give their best, okay?" Erza instructed.

"What?" Natsu asked, waking up from his sleep, "What's all this split all about? Are we having banana split for dessert? I want mine to roasted, okay?"

"Natsu!" Levy cried, "Lucy still hasn't gone back yet."

"Huh?" Curiosity filled his face, "What do you mean, Levy?"

"Since we left the ship to buy gifts this morning, since then… since then… Lucy hasn't gone back here!"

"What? Why?" Natsu stood in a rather calm manner.

"Don't you understand flame brain? Something bad might have happened to Lucy."

"Shut it, Ice Perv. I don't need any opinion from the strippers."

"What did you say, pink hair? As far as I know, pink is a girl's color."

"I said, you stink, droopy eyes! Pink hair is manly! Right elfman? RIGHT?"

"STOP IT!" The two guys sat down at Erza's command.

"Fighting won't get us to find Lucy anywhere. I think it would be better if we would all just listen to Erza right now and agree, Okay?" Mirajane said with concern in her looks.

"Yeah, Mira-nee is right. We have to work together! We're fairy tail! And fairy tail is family!" Lisanna agreed, "And Natsu, didn't we saw Lucy before we left the last shop? You know, the one where we bought _that_?"

"That what?" He replied with confusion, Lisanna waved a little finger secretly and he seemed to get it. "Oh… _Thaaaat._ Oh yeah! I remember that. It was about 10 in the evening when we saw her!" He said after he grimaced at gray

"What? No Natsu, it wasn't 10, it was at about 6 in the evening, you know. Well, yeah we saw her, but mira-nee" She turned to Mirajane with a sad expression "Lucy was… crying."

"That's no biggie, Lisanna. Lucy is a real crybaby! She cries all the times, whether in missions or simply because she is broke and she can't pay her rent bills!" Natsu laughed idiotically while leaning his back on the wall.

"But Natsu-" Lisanna tried to convince him that he's wrong.

"Or it might be because Erza scared her." He said as he calmly folded his arms behind his head.

"What did you say Natsu?" Erza glared, making him lose his stance and stand up straight.

"Oh no-nothing Erza! I said t-that… I-I'm gonna go to look for Luce, right now!" He replied in a military-like manner.

"Good, that's what I think you said. But before anyone leaves, I want each of you to have this," Erza said, showing everyone an earring that has the insignia of Fairy Tail.

"What's this for? Don't you think I have enough of this already?" Gajeel asked, investigating the earring.

"Yeah! Gajeel has to many piercings everywhere that there seems to be nowhere else to place another one in!" Jet interrupted.

"Do you wanna get beaten up again, pip squeak?" Gajeel threatened, "Yo Shrimp, hand me your killer luggage, I'll teach this one a lesson."

"It's just a communicator, Gajeel. And Jet, it's not for piercings… You simply clip it to the bottom of your ear and the neckline of your clothes and voila! That's it." Levy answered.

"What's a communicator?" Natsu interrupted, "I haven't heard of such magic before. And why is Erza giving us some?"

"Is this thing magical? Like power boosters or such?" Gajeel asked.

Levy faced down upon hearing the dragon slayers' questions. She could not believe such dense creatures existed. "Well," she sighed, "A communicator isn't a magical ability. It is a technology. It helps people communicate with each other even if they are both at the ends of the earth. Erza is giving it to us so that when one of us finds Lucy, or meets dangers like a dark guild, he or she could inform the others. Then all of us could go back here safely."

"Oooooh!" The two replied with interest as they placed their earring on the ear and going to different sides of the room.

"Fire breath, can you hear me?" Gajeel tried his earring.

"Certainly, captain iron head!" Natsu cheered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go find Lucy!" Happy shouted.

As the door of the ship slowly opened, everyone was preparing themselves as if they were going out of a battle ship, preparing for war, [Obviously, it isn't a battleship, since it was a cruising one.] everyone, except for the two dragon slayers. The night sky was the first thing to be seen. Even though snow kept on falling, the sky had a clear black cloak and shining stars all over it. As the door finally reached the ground, their brave faces suddenly turned into surprised looks. Lucy was standing there, with a downcast face, in front of the door, _unharmed._

"Luuuuuu-chan!" Levy instantly ran to her friend, hugging her tightly, "We were all worried about you! Where have you gone? What happened to you? Why did you come home late?" Levy let go of the hug but her hands remained on Lucy's shoulders. Her eyes were looking at her down casted face. "What's wrong Lucy-chan? Have you been… crying?" Levy's tone of voice shifted from relieved to worried.

"Levy," She sighed, then took Levy's arms off of her shoulders and walked into the ship without looking back at her. All eyes were on Levy now, whose tears were falling silently, standing there alone as she was looking at her best friend who is walking away from her. "Lucy," Erza glared, "that's not a good thing to do to someone who was worried to death about you." Everyone shivered at Erza's words, thinking that she could kill Lucy anytime now. But still, Lucy didn't answer, she didn't even look at Erza or at anyone as she continued her pace. They were all speechless at Lucy's actions.

"Natsu," Lisanna whispered at Natsu, who was still playing with the communicator, "Lucy's acting strange, don't you think?"

"Duh!" Natsu yelled, catching everyone's attention, "Lisanna, Lucy is strange, you know! She's a total weirdo and that isn't something to be worried about!"

Lucy stopped for a moment after hearing Natsu; a single tear escaped her eye. Erza saw Lucy stop and it hit her in the head like a coconut did on the ground. _I got it_, she thought. How she wished she has telepathy that time and tell Lucy that she's got it under control. But since she doesn't have mental telepathy, Erza just glared at Natsu, who was talking on the communicator, apparently, he was still talking to Gajeel who was at the other side of the room. "Natsu." Erza yelled, making him stop and sit down like a dog.

After hearing Erza yell at Natsu, Lucy got what she meant by that and continued walking; tears were now dropping from her face leaving teardrops on the wooden floor she walked on. Everyone understood what the situation was except for three persons: Gajeel, who was still playing with the communicator, Juvia, who was looking at Lucy with killer eyes thinking, _Juvia's Gray-sama is worried about this brat! How dare she!_, and Natsu… Natsu, who was sitting beside _Lisanna…_

Lucy entered her room silently; her shattered heart was the only sound she could hear aside from the words Natsu said earlier which are still echoing inside her head. "Why am I crying again?" she asked herself. She laid herself in bed, she was looking at the ceiling now, thinking of him _again_. She can hear all their mumbles downstairs. She could even hear all the fighting and drinking and throwing that was happening. _I guess they don't care at all_, she thought. Levy knocked on her door, causing Lucy to give a small shriek. She didn't even have enough strength to stand up from her bed and open the door, so she moaned, "Who's there?"

"Lu-chan?" The small blue haired mage peeked through her door.

"Oh, it's just you, Levy-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Lucy-chan, if anything's wrong, you know you could talk to me," Levy smiled. Her smile made Lucy feel a little better, "Thanks Levy-chan. And… sorry for how I acted earlier." Lucy smiled a weak smile as she sat up and patted the side of her bed, signaling Levy to sit down beside her. "Oh Lu-chan, that was alright. I knew something has been bothering you so I just let it slip off." She sweetly replied sitting beside her best friend, stroking her blonde hair.

"But- you _cried_. I… Made you cry levy-chan. I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry. It's my fault… all of it was my fault. I made everyone worry about me, yet I ignored them. I'm such a bad person!" She was crying now and Levy slapped her in the face. She looked up the serious mage.

"Nonesense Lu-chan! I know how to cry, don't I? Crying doesn't mean you've hurt me. I cried because I felt you were crying inside. And everyone knows you didn't mean it to make them worry about you! Family always worries about its members! It's just how the world goes, Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan?"

"That's true, Lucy-chan. I can feel what you're feeling. It's because were best friends! And a best friend's job to understand those feelings. So, can you tell me what has been bothering you?"

"Lucy's eyes began to tear up at her best friend's words, "Levy-chan.. it's about Natsu and Li-"

*CRAAAASH* her words were cut by a loud crash and someone was shouting, "It's Destiny Island! We're here! We're here!" Suddenly, an iron dragon slayer barged into Lucy's room taking Levy by the arm, "You shrimp! There you are! Let's go!"

"B-but Gajeel! Lucy and I were talk-"

"Now's not the time for girl chat! C'mon Shorty!" Gajeel picked her up, bridal style and ran out of the room. He left the door open for Lucy to see everyone passing by her room, running. Her shocked face could be seen, but none noticed it. She could hear everyone sighing and exclaiming the beautiful scenery Destiny Island has.

"Lucy?" Natsu peeked from her open door. Lucy was currently fixing her clothes when he came in, she was frozen in shock, and could only say, "What do you want?"

"Are you okay?" He asked from behind her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get out." She replied, looking down at her necklace.

"Okay." He agreed and left silently. Wait, he _left? Silently? _That somehow disturbed Lucy until she heard a crash behind her wall, "I told you to apologize to her, idiot!" "Yah, flame brain! You could've at least said sorry!" She recognized those voices; they're Erza's and Gray's.

"But she said she was fine!" Natsu complained.

"And you believed her?" Erza yelled at him again.

"Could you guys, lower your voices down? Lucy might hear you." Gray suggested.

"Don't worry Gray. I have no intention of listening anyway." Lucy walked out of the room with her luggage. She threw it beside Natsu, almost hitting him, and continued, "Please move away from my door." Natsu did as she said as he looked upon her. She was wearing depressed on her face right now. She didn't even turn around nor said goodbye after locking her door and leaving. The three of them stared at Lucy until she turned around the corner.

"I told you so." Gray teased, his hands on his pocket, tongue out on Natsu.

"Shut it, Gray." Erza commanded sighing. Natsu was still looking at the corner where Lucy turned from with a puzzled expression.

Meanwhile, everyone's was now leaving the ship with their luggage. It was 11:54, 6 minutes before Christmas and everyone was already repacking their stuff. Lucy was the last one to enter her room. Every room contains pairs of beddings, and cabinets. That means, she'll be sharing her room with someone.

As she entered the room, she saw a luggage resting on one of the beds. Beside the luggage was a bear stuff toy and under the bed were presents. Her eyes searched the room before she unpacked her clothes and fixed her stuff.

_This would be the worst Christmas ever_, she thought. She went to the room's balcony, and sat on a table outside. That night was filled with stars that she considered as Haven, or a place of protection, but why is it that she doesn't feel right? As she looked down from her balcony, she could see three men cleaning the garden. She could recognize their faces, her eyes widened in disbelief, "HIBIKI? EVE? REN?" She shouted. The three men looked at her with curious eyes then suddenly disappeared into thin air. Lucy sighed, "Maybe it wasn't them after all." She turned around to find the three guys standing right behind her, each of them was holding a rose.

"My lady," Hibiki bowed, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Did you come to sleep with us?" Eve kissed her right hand.

"It's not like, I want to spend the night with you or anything," Ren said placing his elbow on her head.

"Heh" Lucy gave an awkward laugh. "Fairy Tail would be spending Christmas here."

"What?" The trimens exclaimed.

"Beautiful Fairy maidens would stay with us tonight…" Hibiki smiled, he grabbed Lucy's hand and danced with her.

"N-not just girls… A-all of the m-mages are h-here.. And please s-stop this. I-I'm getting d-dizzy." She breathed out.

Hibiki stopped and thought. Ren held on to Lucy's back and eve was holding her hand, "Are you okay, my beautiful star?" Eve asked. "It's not like I don't want you to feel bad or anything." Ren added.

"If the whole guild is here, then we should devise a plan to get all the male mages run away from here!" Hibiki concluded. Ren and eve clapped, letting Lucy fall flat on the floor.

"My, my Lucy-chan," A familiar female voice echoed, "Lying on the floor isn't ladylike you know." _That voice sounds like,_ Lucy turned her head and to her surprise she shouted, "Sherry!"

"Lamia scale is here too?" Eve asked helping Lucy stand.

"Apparently they are." Hibiki answered.

"What are you doing here? It's not like I don't want you here or anything." Ren asked as he walked toward sherry.

"That's none of your business," sherry replied blushing.

"Well, glad to see you guys again." Lyon smirked, "It's been a while since we've last seen each other."

"So, why is your guild here too, Lyon?" Eve asked, raising a brow. Eve pointed towards Lyon, letting Lucy fall once again on the floor.

"Actually, it's only our team. We're not stupid fairies that leave their guild quarters just to have fun on Christmas." Lyon Teased.

Lucy while rubbing her sore behind, finally realized they were all in her room, and shouted, "Why does everyone love to barge in my room?"

"Because it's comfortable here, princess." Hibiki answered her teasingly, taking her by the hand.

"Being in a room that smells like a lovely rose blooming in early spring is very heartwarming, my lady." Eve continued.

"!" Lucy commanded as she pointed towards the door. Her voice was heard by everyone in the rest house and ran to her room, with Erza being the first to reach the room.

"What happened, Lucy?" Erza asked while catching her breath. Then she saw the trimens and lamia scale flying unconsciously out of the door, hitting the wall in front of it and stalking up, one above the other.

"The Trimens of Blue Pegasus?" Wendy's eyes widened at her own words.

"Lamia Scale…" Gray's eyes squinted at Lyon, who was at the bottom of the stalked up layers of people.

"They all barged in my room and I simply gave them punishment." Lucy said as she dusted off her hands. She looked horrible; her hair was standing up like it was defying gravity, her eyes were flaming red, her aura was black, like it could kill anyone anytime. She looked way scarier than Mirajane when in Satan soul, or Erza when in her purgatory armor. "Stay out of my room, bastards!" She yelled. Everyone flinched on how Lucy looked and acted.

"Hey!," a voice from behind the crowd spoke, "Actually, that's _our_ room, Lucy." Everyone looked at the the mysterious person with wide eyes. Lucy's devilish appearance disappeared instantly when her eyes met the eyes of her roommate, she let out a small exclaim, "you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Who is her roommate? You get to choose! Do review, or message me your answer of whomever her roommate would be and the one with the most answers win! I've prepared plots for whoever will be her roommate, so don't worry, the story is also in your hands! And of course in my mind to control! <strong>

**Happy: You're really evil...**

**Me: I know! Anyway, I'm finally finished with this one! I like the part where Lucy gets all devilish. Haha! I just thought of it while I was on one of the forums. Anyway! Please do review! **

**Natsu: I wanna beat 'em up too!**

**Me: what are you talking 'bout there?**

**Natsu: I wanna beat up those from blue pegasus and lamia scale! Just like what Lucy did!**

**Me: But they're nakama, you idiot!**

**Lucy: Shut up author.**

**Next chapter! Chapter 5: Chaotic Christmas**

**Juvia: That's it for Juvia and Gray sama?**

**Me: Of course not! There'll be more.. and more loveteams that await!**

**Juvia: Juvia is glad to hear that. But not the part where there are other love teams. Are you thinking of pairing my gray-sama with others?**

**Me: Course not! He's all yours. Anyway, the next chapter is all about fluff! No fights, well, maybe a little, but mostly is fluff!**

**Natsu & Gray: the fairy author is starting to freak me out.**

**Me: Very good! That's a nice opinion about me.. *evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5: Chaotic Christmas

**The Fairy Author is back once again! I really thank those who have read and reviewed my story! There's gonna be some crossover in the following chapters, just to give life to the story and help Natsu's denseness lessen or… maybe not. Haha! Well then, would you like to find it out for yourself? Then read on, and don't forget to review okay? And as requested, I placed SoKai here!**

**Disclaimer: Man, I hate saying it again and again, but I would never own fairy tail… That's it. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Chaotic Christmas<p>

"_Don't Make Assumptions. Find the courage to ask questions and to express what you really want. Communicate with others as clearly as you can to avoid misunderstandings, sadness and drama. With just this one agreement, you can completely transform your life." __Miguel Angel Ruiz_

"Yes Lucy. Me. I'm your roommate." Lisanna smiled. Everyone was now looking at Lucy's expression, it seems like the anger in it was suddenly washed away by a skeptical look. "Are you kidding me?" she asked raising a brow.

"No! It's true Lucy-chan!" Lisanna happily replied. Everyone was waiting for what will happen next, until silence ate the moment. No one dared to talk or interfere with the two girls, knowing the situation they are in. _Man! Why Lisanna? Of all people?_ Lucy thought, forcing back her tears. Lucy tried to smile back at Lisanna, just to show everyone she's okay with it. The awkward silence was broken when a girl with auburn hair, crystal blue eyes and pale complexion walked to where the commotion was. She spoke, "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Ah, Kairi. Glad to see you again." The master said as he walked from the back of the crowd to where the girl was standing. She bent down on her knees and smiled at the master, "It has been a long time, master. Sora has been expecting to see you in his cabin."

"As expected of that brat," Master sighed, "Very well then Kairi, I'll go to him now and you… uh… please do help fix things out here."

"I'll be glad to be of help." She stood up.

"Hey pops!" Nastu cried, "Who the hell is she?" He pointed a finger towards Kairi.

"Her name is Kairi." A voice replied. It came from a figure walking lazily from afar with his hands folded behind his head. As he walked nearer, the light finally reached his face, showing a boy with chocolate brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and eyes that looks the same as Kairi's.

"Oh, Sora. I thought you said that you were gonna wait for the master in your cabin?" Kairi turned to him with a questioning look. As an answer, he scratched the back of his head then smiled. "Weeeeeeell, I kinda…got tired of waiting and thought of surprising the master instead."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Sora?" Master giggled, "You still love playing games."

"Pfft. At least I've gotten _taller_, unlike someone else here…" Sora grinned, making master look irritated.

"Why you little…!"

"Chillax _old_ man, you know he's just kidding, don't you?" said a guy sitting on Lucy's window sill. He had the same spiky hair as Sora, but shorter and is colored dirty blonde and those same crystal blue eyes.

"Roxas! You know very well that master doesn't like being called _old_, don't you?" A girl softly said while sitting on Lucy's bed. She looked the same as Kairi, but her hair was longer and was colored light blonde.

"Where you do people keep coming from?" Lucy shouted in sudden realization. The four newcomers looked at her with wide eyes and scared expressions. Lucky for them, the master took control of the situation.

"Lucy, they are the owners of this house. I met them a long time ago when I was in one of my mission." Master calmly said.

"All four of them own this place?" Erza asked, obviously getting confused.

"No." Mirajane answered, "Three of them do."

Now everyone got more confused. "One… Two… Three… Four…" Natsu counted, "But that's four isn't it?" He asked, looking at his four fingers that he waved in front of Mirajane's face. "Aye!" Happy agreed.

"You see, we are one." Kairi smiled, leaving a puzzled expression on everyone's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care! Just get out of my room, would you!" Lucy demanded, crossing her arms above her chest. "I don't understand anything at all. And the bad side of it is, this is fire breath's character!" Gray exclaimed, leaving everyone laughing at Natsu's expression.

"What did you say, crushed ice?" Natsu threatened as his forehead bumps into Gray's.

"I said, you should be the only character who is stupid, you pink monkey!"

"I am not a monkey, you idiot! I'm a dragon!" The two continued their bickering. Meanwhile,

"Let us show you what Kairi meant. Roxas?" Namine said.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you Nami." He replied as he jumped from the window and stood in front of Namine, "Ladies first." He smiled as he helped Namine stand.

The two blondes walked out of Lucy's room. Apparently, Lucy was still crossing her arms and her eyes were looking at the two blonde. In just a few seconds, a bright light shone as the two blondes met with Sora and Kairi. It got everyone's attention, even Natsu's and Gray's. But the light shone too bright for their eyes to handle, so everyone covered their face.

As the light faded, it revealed just Sora and Kairi standing. "They disappeared?" Gajeel exclaimed with wide eyes. "No, we did not." Roxas' voice echoed. "Cooooool! You're invisible, aren't you?" Happy cheered. "Me next! Me next! I wanna be invisible too!" Natsu cheered with Happy.

"We're also not invisible, Natsu." Namine's voice echoed. "If not, then where the heck are you?" Gray questioned. "We're inside Sora and Kairi." Namine and Roxas replied. "Then you're….GHOSTS!" Natsu shouted. Everyone face palmed as Erza karate chopped Natsu's head. "I've read about you guys." Lucy said, releasing her arms and facing the two. "Really?" Sora excitedly asked. "Yeah, I've read about you once. If I'm not mistaken, you're the keyblade wielder, Sora. And that blonde guy is Roxas, your nobody." Lucy replied then turned to face Kairi, she continued, "And you're Kairi, one of the seven princesses of heart. And Namine is your nobody, the blonde girl from earlier."

Everyone's eyes widened as Lucy explained stuff. "What's a nobody, Lucy-chan?" Levy asked. "Juvia also wants to know what the seven princesses of heart are." Juvia also asked.

"Well, nobodies are born when a heart is swallowed by darkness and becomes a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will such as Sora are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human form, while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances; such examples as Nobodies like the Creeper and Dusk.

They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, such as Twilight Town or Castle Oblivion. However, because of this and their lack of hearts, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. On the other hand, Nobodies manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual Nobodies lack memories of their former selves.

Other media forms provide an alternative view, saying that they _do_ have emotions, but are plagued by a feeling of uncertainty and emptiness due to not having hearts. However, it seems that unusual Nobodies, like Roxas and Namine, possess true emotions. Roxas and Namine were born without any memories of their past lives due to the unusual nature of their births, and thus had no basis for any pretend emotions. Additionally, they co-existed with their original selves, Sora, the Keyblade Wielder of the Realm of Light and Kairi, a Princess of Heart, respectively and held half of their essence within them, thus making them more human than other Nobodies.

When a Nobody is destroyed it fades back into darkness. If their Hearts are released first, they become the original person they were born from." Lucy explained. She looked at the people around her, they were obviously stunned. She sighed then continued, "About the seven Princesses of Heart, they are maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of darkness. They appear to be the only people in the universe whose hearts are born naturally free of darkness. If they are all brought together, their hearts will summon the Final Keyhole, which leads to Kingdom Hearts.

According to Yen Sid, it was the seven Princesses of Heart that restored the world to light when darkness fell. Also, the shattered remains of the X-blade rest within each of their hearts.

Princesses who lose their hearts do not become Heartless because they have no darkness within to trigger the process. However, it is possible for the Princesses to create Nobodies on special occasions, proven by the existence of Kairi's Nobody, Namine."

"Wow Lucy! I never expected you to learn such stuff!" Mirajane cheered. "I…uh-thank you," Lucy blushed.

"Where did you learn that, Lucy?" Erza asked. "I just read a book about it. That's all." Lucy shrugged, "Now would everyone mind leave me alone, now? I just wanna sleep. So please do me a favor and leave."

"It's nice to know that someone else knows us, don't you think so, Sora?" Kairi said as she took Sora's hand and danced. Everyone laughed at them. Lucy just sighed, _am I being ignored again? _

A loud moan took everyone's attention as the trimens and Lamia scale awaken. "Man, that's one hard punch!" Hibiki stated. "Pissing her off is not a good idea." Sherry added. "What are you doing here anyway?" Makarov inquired, everyone's eyes on him. "We're here for a mission." They chorused. "Same as us." Lyon informed.

"What? Come with me then, tell me about your mission. Sora, if you would…" Master's tone lowered. "Sure pops! We can talk in my cabin." Sora answered as he led the way to his cabin. Makarov and the other guild's members followed him, though they were still dizzy. "Oh, and Kairi," Makarov added, "It's Christmas already. Didn't you prepare things for us? You know what to do." Kairi nodded and faced everyone with s smile, "Well then, everyone, I'm inviting all of you to the main hall right now. We've prepared a Christmas event for Fairy Tail."

"Would there be beers?" Cana excitedly asked.

"Yes, lots of it!" Kairi answered. In a minute, the hall in front of Lucy and Lisanna's room was emptied. Everyone went running downstairs to the main hall. Natsu pulled a pissed Lucy by the arm as he ran down with the crowd. The main hall was filled with Christmas decors, everyone wowed. The party started and everyone enjoyed themselves. Everyone… except Lucy.

The Christmas dance had started and she is the only one sitting. Gray is dancing with Juvia, Levy is with Gajeel, Mirajane with Freed, Erza with Jellal, Elfman with Evergreen, Cana with Gildarts and Lisanna with Natsu. Lucy sighed and rested her head upon her folded arms. Suddenly, a hand reached out to her, "Would you like to dance?" He asked. With much curiosity about who is asking her, she lifted her head and raised a brow, "Roxas? Uh.. sure." She took his hand and they danced. "Why did you ask _me_ to dance? Why not Namine?" She finally asked. "Namine is helping Kairi out with their plans tonight. And Sora is still talking with old man back in his cabin. I got bored and saw you." He replied. Without realizing it, they have been dancing for quite a long time now. Everyone was in their sit now and looking at the two blondes who were still dancing and laughing.

Natsu pouted as he squinted his eyes upon Roxas, "Tch. What's so funny about him?" He muttered. "Don't they look cute together Natsu?" Lisanna teased. "Are you blind?" Natsu replied.

"But they look so happy! Look at them Natsu!"

"They are certainly _not_ happy, Lisanna! Lucy is just laughing because that Roxas sucks at dancing!"

"That's not how I see it, Natsu. Look, he's not even stepping on Lucy's foot!"

"Psh. Show off."

"Are you jealous Natsu?"

"I am not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"That! You're so grumpy."

"I am not grumpy! I'm hungry, not grumpy!"

"Whatever, I still think they look good together. If only Roxas isn't with Namine, I would like him to be with Lucy."

With that, Natsu stood up from his seat and walked towards Lucy and Roxas. Lisanna watched him with a smirk on her face, _you're so predictable Natsu_, she thought. Natsu coughed loud enough to get their attention. "Natsu? What do you want?" Lucy questioned. "Here." Roxas said giving him Lucy's hand. Natsu blushed a bit then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you her hand, duh. Are you an idiot or what?" Roxas smirked. Lucy giggled a bit and Natsu frowned. "That's not what I meant, blondie." He replied. Lucy and Roxas glared at him, knowing that they are both blondes, he immediately apologized. "I know what you meant. I'm not stupid, you know. You wanna dance with her, right? Then here you go. I'll be going to Namine. See you later, Lucy." _Psh. Showoff,_ Nastu muttered to himself as he took Lucy's hand and danced with her. Lucy didn't look at Natsu while they were dancing. The music was the only thing that can be heard. Natsu broke the silence with his question, "Are you mad at me Lucy?" But she didn't answer.

"If you are, you could tell me."

Still no answer.

"Okay. Then tell me if you feel like it." He grinned.

Silence.

The door suddenly busted open, revealing makarov with the trimens, lamia scale and Sora. "Let's get this party heated up!" Sora shouted. "Now that's what I like!" Natsu yelled back and ran, leaving Lucy alone. They all partied once again, drinking beer and playing cards. Natsu and Sora were dancing on a table and everyone else laughing at them. Loki, who got out by his own magic, flirted with the girls along with Hibiki and Eve. Sherry, Ren, Roxas and Namine were dancing on the dancefloor and Kairi was talking with Lucy. Eventually, it got noisier in the hall, prompting the two to continue their chit-chat outside.

They went out of the hall and sat on the white sand near the shore. The early near-morning wind blew their bands away from their faces. "Let's continue, shall we?" Kairi asked.

"Agreed. So Kai, since when were you and Sora best friends?"

"Since childhood! We played everyday, and it was really fun."

"That's really nice! But… when did you realize that you're in love with him?"

Kairi blushed a bit before answering, "I figured it out when he left to search the universe for me and riku."

"Riku? I think I have heard his name before."

"Maybe you have. Thinking that you know a lot about Sora and I. You've probably heard about him. He is one of the owners of this house. But he left a few days ago without telling me. And he hasn't gone back yet."

"Hmm… I think he'll be fine. He's a strong one."

"Right!"

"Okay, back to the topic, have you talked with Sora about your feelings?"

"Well, I tried to. It's too obvious already but he's too dense, he couldn't even realize it!"

"I know _exactly_ how you feel." Lucy awkwardly laughed as she remembered Natsu.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My situation is almost the same as yours. But is much worse."

"Why did you say so? Natsu is also your best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did that differ from mine?"

"Well, is Sora in love with riku?"

Kairi laughed, "Of course not! Why? Is Natsu in love with Gray? Haha!"

Lucy giggled a bit then became serious again, "No. But he is in love with someone else."

"Oh." Kairi stopped laughing, "I'm sorry about that."

"That's no biggie. It's my fault anyway. I crossed the line. The best friends line."

"I did too!"

"We kinda the same, don't you think?"

"Right again Lucy! We're both in love with idiots."

"Well, at least your idiot isn't in love with anybody else."

"Hmm… Who is this girl that Natsu loves anyway?"

"Huh? Oh- uh.. she's Lisanna. My roommate."

"Your what?"

"Yep, you heard it right. The girl that that idiot loves is my roommate."

"What a great irony!"

"I know!"

"Would you tell Natsu how you feel?"

"I don't think so. After all, He already has his Lisanna."

"Have you asked him about that?"

"No. But- what the heck, it's so obvious!"

"But what if… he doesn't like Lisanna?"

"Impossible! He said it himself."

"Oh…"

"What about you Kairi? Would you tell Sora?"

"If he is willing to listen and understand, then yes."

"You're lucky."

"Loving an idiot isn't luck, Lucy."

"Aye!"

"But how would I tell him?"

"I'll help you out!" Lucy whispered her plan and Kairi nodded.

Meanwhile, inside the hall, the party quite lowered down, a few members were already asleep on the floor and tables. Levy, Namine and Mirajane was cleaning up the bar. "Have you seen Kairi?" Sora asked them while carrying a laughing Natsu on the shoulders.

"I think I saw her leave the hall with Lucy a few hours ago." Levy answered.

"Thanks!" Sora sang while dragging Natsu outside. There they saw Kairi and Lucy sitting on the beach, "KAI!" Sora called out. "Hey there," Kairi replied as she ran to Sora. She looked back at Lucy, who lifted up a thumb and winked at her.

"Sora,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you talking to me right now?"

"Uh," Kairi face palmed, _I knew he'd say that._

"So… what was it you wanna talk about kai?"

"Well, we've been best friends for quite a long time now, and.."

"And?"

"I don't know… I mean, I'm just wondering if you know about the legend of the… pa... Paopu fruit?"

"Of course I do! We used to draw that didn't we? Good times… Gooooood times."

"But… Is there any chance… that you would-you know… uh- share one with me?"

"Sure!"

"Really? Does that mean…"

"Yes! I really love eating fruits!"

"What?"

"You know, riku and I usually eats all the fruits here!"

"That's not what I meant Sora!"

"Then what?"

"I…I-lo- love you." Kairi gathered up all her courage then blushed.

"Awh! I love you too!" Sora happily replied.

"You do?" Her face lightened up.

"Of course! I also love master, and everyone! I love all my friends!"

"Is that it?" Her face now darkened.

"Yep! What else would it be?"

Tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks as she slapped Sora's face _hard_. She ran away leaving a confused Sora behind, holding his sore cheek. "Stupid." Natsu yelled at Sora.

"What?" Sora angrily replied.

"Are you an idiot or what?"

"You're in no position to call me that!"

"Yes I am! You're stupid!"

"How did I become the stupid one? She was the one smiling then cried then slapped me then ran away. And now I'm the stupid one?"

"Yes you are! She said she loved you didn't she?"

"Yep. And I said I love her too! Just like how I loved everyone."

"IDIOT! She loves you more than that!"

"Huh?"

"Go follow her and explain everything!"

"I don't need to explain anything!"

"Why are you so hard headed?"

"Move! I'm going inside!"

"Don't you dare walk away from me like that!" Natsu shouted as his fists burned fiery red. Sora didn't mind him and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia were sitting on the balcony.

"Uh, Gray-sama?"

"yeah?"

"Juvia wants to ask something."

"Go ahead."

"Who… Who is the girl that gray-sama like?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Gray –sama told Juvia that gray-sama doesn't like Lucy-chan because he likes someone else."

"I said… I KINDA like that girl. I'm not yet sure."

"How will gray-sama know if he is sure?"

"I don't know."

"Juvia is confused."

"Why?"

"Because Juvia likes gray-sama, but now Juvia is confused about it."

"Don't be confused Juvia."

"Huh?" Juvia raised a brow at him. He smiled sweetly back. Then Gray leaned nearer and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Juvia's face burned intensely.

"Are you still confused Juvia?"

"N-n-n-no G-gray-sama… b-b-but why did gray-sama do that?"

"I don't know either. Maybe I drank too much beer? Haha!"

"Juvia is worried now."

Gray's eyelid seemed to get heavier by the second. It was only a few minutes then he gave up and fell asleep. Without anything to lean on, his head fell on Juvia's lap, making the water mage burn once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter sucks a bit! It's mostly filled with KH, not FT.. Anyway, I won't let my mind be bothered anymore next time! I promise! But I'm getting excited for the next one, It's all about Lucy and Lisanna being roommates and Natsu acting smart on love! What a fail on GraJu though.. I'll add GaLe in the 7th Chap. and continue GraJu with them.<strong>

**Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Cupic Conflicts**

**Natsu: I'm gonna be a flying creature with no clothing?**

**Me: Yup! That's how cupid looks like. But he holds an arrow and bow.**

**Natsu: Then I'll look like happy!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lisanna: Well, Lucy and I have some things to talk about.**

**Lucy: What? I didn't sa-**

**Lisanna: Let's just wait for the next chapter Lucy, Okay?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama is still sleeping on Juvia's lap!**

**Me: Shut it everyone and stop complaining! And you! Yeah you, the one reading this. Review y story okay? Ja ne~ **


	6. Chapter 6: Cupid Conflicts

**Yosh! I'm back! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter finished. Stupid writer's block is stupid. The heck, just go on and start reading!**

**Loke: The Fairy Author is a disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Thank you. On with the story!**

**Me: Thank you for that, Loke.**

**Loke: Now will you allow me to be in the story?**

**Me: No. Not yet.**

**Loke: Why not?**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Loke: wait up the fai-!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cupid Conflicts<p>

"_Things base and vile, holding no quantity, love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eye, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

"Bring it on!" Sora yelled as he took his key blade and pointed it at the angry pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Stupid! I won't fight your nonsense mind! Kairi loves you and you drove her away with you idiotic comments!" Natsu glared as the fire in his fists dispersed.

"Oh-hoho. An now I'm the stupid one? You are more stupid than me!"

"Wha-? Don't blame me for you stupidity, stupid!"

"I didn't do anything wrong, Natsu! You know that!"

"Yes you did something wrong! Didn't you see her crying?"

"Well I ain't apologizing 'cause I'm innocent!" Sora said as he crossed his arms above his chest and turned the other way.

"Stupid," Natsu sighed, "I guess I can't do anything but to help you out." He continued. His shoulders fell lazily as he walked towards the pouting Sora. He placed an arm over Sora's shoulder then grinned, "I'll help you realize what you just did, got it?" He said.

"Whatever. But I'm not changing my mind about apologizing." Sora replied. Natsu rolled an eye then started pulling Sora by the neck, "C'mon now! Let the lessons begin!" He cried victoriously. Sora just shrugged and moaned while being pulled by the dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Lucy's room, Lisanna was sitting on the bed drying her hair when Lucy entered. It could easily be seen that Lucy was crying since her eyes are still puffed and her nose quite red. "What happened, Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked as she stood up to meet the girl.<p>

"Oh, _Lisanna_." Lucy looked at her then sighed, _I forgot she's my roommate. _"Nothing," Lucy answered stiffly while wiping her eyes, "Guess I'm just tired."

"Really? But it seems to me that you were crying Lu-chan. Are you sure that's just it?"

"I'm pretty sure. You don't have to worry about me, Lisanna-chan." Lucy turned back and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you sure it's not about… uh.. Natsu?" Lisanna blurted. Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief of what her ears had just heard. "N-n-Natsu?" She mentally panicked, "How did she know about that? Does she even know how I fee-"

"I knew it! It _is_ about Natsu right? What did he do to you?" Lisanna shouted, raising a fist. Lucy quickly ran and covered Lisanna's mouth with her hand. "Pipe down Lisanna! Someone might hear you!"

Lisanna nodded and Lucy took her hand away. They both sat down on Lisanna's bed. She eagerly waited for Lucy to start telling the story. "How should I say this," Lucy started, burying her head in her arms, "Ah, I know!" She looked at Lisanna, "First of all, I _wasn't_ crying because of Natsu, got it?"

"Yeah…_right_." Lisanna cheekily rolled her eyes in disbelief, "continue."

"Well… okay! _O-kay_! It is _somehow_ because of Natsu, somehow means just a _tinsy winsy little_ part!"

"Hah! See? See? It's Natsu's fault! I'm gonna beat the soul out of him later!" Lisanna joked, but it didn't make Lucy laugh, nor chuckle. "Is there anything else besides Natsu, Lucy-chan?" She asked with worried eyes.

"Well, it's Kairi…" Lucy said in a sad tone.

* * *

><p>Kairi was walking down the hallway. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her failed attempt to tell Sora how she feels. She stared blankly at the empty hall she was walking through. Meanwhile, on the other side was Natsu and Sora.<p>

"Why would _I_ do that?" Sora yelled after hearing Natsu's _great_ _Let-Sora-realize-he-is-stupid_ plan.

"Just do it, Sora! Or else everyone will know you're a…C-O-W-A-R-D." Natsu grinned sheepishly. There was silence for the moment until Sora realizes what Natsu had just said.

"I am _not_ a coward, Natsu!"

"If you can't greet her, then you _are_ a coward!"

"Alright, FINE! I'm gonna do it…" Sora sighed in defeat. Suddenly he saw someone walking to them in the corner of his eye. "Well, here she goes. Good luck dude!" Natsu grinned, tapped his shoulders then hid behind the wall. Sora stood up straight, dusted his shirt and cleared his throat.

"_I'm just gonna say "hi Kairi" then walk and talk with her, what's the big deal there? I've been talking a lot with her since childhood what's new with that? I mean, we used to do that a lot and… and…"_ Sora's thoughts were cut off when something hard hit his head. "Ouch…" He said, scratching the sore part. He looked up to see who did such a horrible thing in the middle of the plan.

"Natsu! What did you do that for?" He shouted angrily.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Me? You're the one who hit me in the middle of the plan!"

Natsu pointed at the end corner of the hall, "She had already passed you by! Do you even know how you look? LIKE A TOTAL WEIRDO!" He laughed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were gonna run after her then viola! Everything's fine. But you stood up there like a total weirdo instead!"

"_What was Sora doing there? He seemed caught up in a thought. And… I even thought he would talk to me and say he felt the same but… he just stood there, as if he's paralyzed or something."_ Kairi though as she went downstairs but later on shrugged off the idea.

PLAN # 1 – FAILED.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so that's what happened, Lucy-chan. But… Why are you <em>affected<em> like that? It's not your fault if Sora is peanut-brained like our Natsu."

"Well, Lisanna, it's because… I, I made her hope… I made her hope on Sora's feeling for her. I feel like _I'm_ the reason why she was disappointed."

"Those are simply the risks in love, Lu-chan. No one knows the other's feelings towards them. It's _not_ your fault, okay?"

"But…"

"No buts'! I'm telling you this; your situation with Natsu is different than Kairi's."

"Huh? What do you mean Lisanna-chan?"

"You and Natsu are more stubborn and hard-headed than them." Lisanna teased.

"Whaaaaaaa-!" was Lucy's reply as she fell out of the bed.

"Don't say no. None of you would admit your feelings for each other, even though it's _totally_ obvious."

"Hey! We're talking about _Kairi_ here, Lisanna, not me!"

"I personally think that Kairi can handle herself now. She already knows how she feels towards Sora and how to handle it. Just let her be, for now. Okay Lucy-chan?"

"But, Lisanna…"

"I already told you, no buts'! Now, let's have a talk about Natsu…"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now, Natsu?" Sora complained.<p>

"To plan # 2!" Natsu answered with fire burning in his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"And what's plan # 2?"

"You're gonna give her chocolates! Girls love sweets!"

"Chocolates? What for?"

"For your failed attempt to greet Kairi, duh!"

"And why is that so?"

"Are you gonna do it or do you want the world to know you can't say 'hi' to a girl?"

"Ugh… I'll do it."

"Good! Now go there and buy a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates! And make sure the box has ribbons, okay?"

"How did you know about that, huh Natsu?" Sora teased, poking Natsu's left arm.

"Erza told me!" Natsu replied smacking Sora's hand, "and besides, Lucy loves those too."

"Ooooooooh! Luuuuuuuucy!"

"Shut up, Sora! Lucy is _my_ partner and nakama!"

"Yeah right.. _YOUR_ partner and na-ka-ma.. Hohohoho"

"Hey! It's your love life we're talking about here!"

"Oh Natsu. And you call me stupid? You like Lucy!"

"Of course I do! She's my nakama remember?"

"Oh wait. You _LOVE_ her more than that!"

"I said shut up Sora! The fairy author said that _I'm_ cupid here! So better follow her instructions or else you'll be kicked out of my story!"

"_Your_ story? Now you're claiming it? Oh c'mon Natsu! It's _her_ story! Not yours!" [uhh yes Natsu, this is _my_ story. Teehee!]

"Whatever! Just go in there and buy Kairi a sweet bunch of chocolates, got it?"

"Fine. Stay here."

* * *

><p>"I think Natsu likes <em>you<em> Lucy-chan."

"He does… but, only as _nakama_. He already told me that."

"Really? When? I don't think I've ever heard that before!"

"Well, Gray was teasing us, and then you know what happens next."

"Haha! I think I do. Then?"

"Then he hugged me and yelled that he likes me." Lisanna jaw dropped. Lucy giggled a bit at this but then returned to her sad expression, "Then he followed it with the phrase 'as my partner and nakama.' That's it."

"NO! I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean Lisanna?"

"I think he's _in love_ with you." Lucy's world seemed to stop after hearing what Lisanna said.

"in…love? With... with me?"

"Yes, Lucy. _YOU_."

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think so Lisanna."

"Why not? Can't you see it? Can't you feel it?"

"It's because… I think he's in love with someone else."

"And who might this girl be?" Lisanna curiously asked, moving closer to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, cat got your tongue?"

"Ah… No… Well, how should I put this?"

"C'mon Lucy! Tell me!"

"The girl Natsu loves is…"

"Yes? Hurry up!"

"You," Lucy softly answered. Then there was complete awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Here are the chocolates Natsu! What's next?" Sora happily chirped while running out the store. He showed Natsu a heart-shaped box with pink and red ribbons on it.<p>

"Good. Now let's go to your cabin and make an apology letter."

"I already told you I'm not apologizing 'cause I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Okay, okay! At least sign that box with your name then let's get going!"

"Where?"

"Where else? Kairi's room of course!"

"Wha- How would we do that? That's called trespassing you know!"

"No, it's not!"

"How can you say that?"

"I do that all time."

"Where?" Sora gave q questioning look which Natsu ignored.

"Lucy's apartment." Natsu replied like it was nothing, but Sora got his bright personality back. But before he could even tease the pink haired slayer, Natsu, placed his palm in front of him, "Shut it."

"Awww.. Natsu! You're really in love with her aren't you?"

"I am not!"

"How come?"

"Well… well… Gah! I don't need to explain to you! Just follow me and let's finish this plan so I can eat already! My tummy's rumbling already."

Sora gave a victorious grin then replied, "Whatever! Besides... We just ate, remember?"

"That was just an appetizer! Quick now! To Kairi's room!" and with that! Natsu ran and disappeared in just a matter of seconds. While Sora, on the other hand, was left alone standing there and looking in his wallet. His _empty_ wallet. "That was just… an appetizer?"

Sora followed Natsu after a few moments, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Natsu climbing through kairi's window.

"What are you doing Natsu?" He yelled.

"I told you, we're giving her the chocolates, remember?"

"But.. But.. Bu-"

"I can't see her anywhere, maybe she's not here."

"She's not! It's 4 in the afternoon. She's probably shopping for dinner right now."

"Oh, how sad. Then… We've got no choice but to leave it in front of her door."

"That's a better idea!"

"Tzch." Natsu glared. "Whaaaaaaaat?" Sora replied raising a brow.

"Nothing. Just leave it there and then let's go."

"Okay!" Sora placed the box of chocolates on top of the desk beside kairi's door. It had a letter that said_: To Kai, here you go! I'm sorry for all that happened from before. I hope you can forgive me. From Sora._

"Done! Where are we going next?" Sora asked.

"To the cafeteria! I'm starving!" Natsu growled.

"But I'm broke already!"

"Whatever! It's _your_ fault why you're broke anyway."

"Meeee? Ugh." Sora gave up and sighed, "Well then, let's just ask namine for food. She's a really good cook!"

"That's great! Let's go!" Natsu pulled Sora by the arm and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"M-m-me?" Lisanna asked stiffly. She was still shocked with Lucy's statement.<p>

"Yes, Lisanna. Natsu's in love… with you." Lucy answered, tears threatening to fall. Awkward silence…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lisanna laughed. Lucy's tears disappeared and her previous expression turned into a surprised one. "Why are you laughing Lisanna-chan?" She asked.

"I… i…it's… because… of… what you… said! Haha!" Lisanna answered while trying to catch her breath.

"What's funny about that?" Lucy asked, still being bothered by Lisanna's action.

"EVERYTHING ABOUT IT IS FUNNY!" Lisanna blurted out then continued laughing hard.

_She's crazy! Lisanna's crazy! Nothing is funny about Natsu loving her… Why the heck is she laughing? Maybe… maybe everyone knows about it except me! And… and she's laughing at me for not knowing that! Oh my… now it really hurts… it hurts a lot… _Lucy thought. She snapped out when Lisanna finished her laughter with a soft chuckle then wiped away her 'tears of joy'.

"Ummm… Lisanna… I know that Natsu-" Lucy slowly started.

"Natsu loves me?" Lisanna smiled knowingly.

"Uh… yeah…" Lucy answered; the sadness in her tone was completely noticeable.

"Oh, Lucy… Natsu does love me. But only as a sister." Lisanna smiled a warm and tender smile.

"What do you mean? I… I don't get it…" Lucy's curious tone arose. It has a mix of sadness, doubt, hope and fear.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora's voice echoed around the whole island.<p>

"What's wrong Sora?" Natsu asked as he quickly jumped into Kairi's room.

"efjkalihandhuandi!" Sora's words were clearly muffled and totally unclear.

"Wha-?" Natsu asked with a sarcastic expression, "Get yourself together, man!" He started to shake Sora's entire body until Sora fainted. "Weak." Natsu finished as he kicked Sora aside and went to face Kairi. "So… what happened here Kairi? Did this weirdo do anything to ya?" He asked.

"Oh no, Natsu. Sora didn't do anything to me." She softly replied.

"Then why was he screaming ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" He asked in an overly exaggerated way. [Well, this is Natsu we're talking about. Haha]

Kairi laughed for a while before she replied, "Well, he asked me if I got _'it'_. And I said that I didn't get anything from him. Then he asked me if I even saw _'it'_. And I said no. Then he started screaming."

"What was _'it'_?"

"I don't know, Natsu. He just kept on emphasizing that word to me."

"Hmm… get it… saw it… it… it?" Natsu's eyes widened, "IIIIIITT?"

"What's wrong Natsu?" Kairi asked. She was getting frightened with Natsu's actions.

"It! It! It! You didn't get nor saw it? !" Natsu panicked. He ran in circles while shouting "IT". With much disturbance, Kairi left him and went downstairs.

"What's their problem?" Kairi thought. On her way down, she passed by Makarov. "Oh Kairi!"

"Hi there, master. How are you tonight?" She kindly asked.

"Well, I'm fine and stuffed, Kairi. Thank you for asking." Makarov laughed. Kairi noticed a chocolate stain on Makarov's beard, so she asked, "Have you eaten any chocolate, master?"

"Oh, this?" Makarov showed his chocolate-stained-beard, "Yes, someone left a box of chocolate by my door. I was really grateful for it."

Kairi got curious as she remember the two guys who were panicking about _'it'_. "Uh, Master… Do you know whom it's from?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! There was a letter, but I got bored and didn't read it, instead, I just ate the whole thing! It was really delicious; a very nice choice of sweets if I must say."

This statement made Kairi's curiosity rise. "May I see the letter, master?"

"What for? Anyway, do as you want Kairi. It's on top of the kitchen table. I'm heading for the bar now. I'm going to have a beer battle with Gildarts."

"O-kay? Thank you master. Good luck on your battle!"

"Sure thing! Luck is totally on my side!" Makarov waved goodbye and headed for the bar. Kairi went straight to Makarov's cabin and found a letter with a pink ribbon and a star in the middle. "This must be it…"

* * *

><p>Lisanna sighed and hugged Lucy. "Lucy-chan, Natsu only says that he loves me because he does, but only as a sister. He loves me just like how Elf-nii and Mira-nee does. That's it, Lucy-chan; nothing more, nothing less."<p>

Long pause… a moment of silence… But then, Lucy broke from Lisanna's hug and answered with a downcast face, "Don't try comforting me, Lisanna. I can accept that Natsu loves you, so please don't try to comfort me with lies." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Lucy-chan, I'm not lying. I-"

"Are you blind, Lisanna? Natsu has been taking care of you since you were kids! He has and will protect you no matter what it takes! He loves you more than anything else! More than anyone else! Why can't you see that, Lisanna? You're lucky, but you don't even know about it?" Lucy's eyes were flooded with tears now. She's pouring out her heart to someone she never expected she would. Out of all the people she could talk to. _Why Lisanna? Why not Levy, or Erza or… Juvia? No way! Not Juvia. But still, why should it be Lisanna? _Lucy thought as her tears continue to flood Lisanna's pillow.

"Uh, Lucy?"

"No more Lisanna!"

"Lucy…"

"I said shut up!"

"Lucy!"

"What?"

"You're using _my_ pillow in wiping your nose." Lisanna informed. Lucy chuckled a bit and then threw the pillow on her bed, "Let's just exchange pillows later."

"See? You're prettier when you smile, Lucy-chan."

"Lisan-" Lucy's words was cut off when her mouth was covered by Lisanna's hand.

"NO. It's my turn to talk, got it?" Lucy couldn't do anything else but to nod.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Natsu?" Sora asked as he stood up in front of a Paopu tree.<p>

"Must I explain everything to you?" Natsu heavily sighed. He pointed at the tree and said, "This is the Paopu tree, right Sora?" Sora nodded. "And that is the Paopu fruit, isn't it?" He nodded again. "You are going to get that fruit and give it to Kairi!" Natsu finally finished and clapped with pride about his plan.

"You mean… That fruit?" Sora pointed at a single Paopu fruit that the tree bore. Natsu nodded this time. Sora's eye widened as he came to see the big picture. The fruit was hanging on the end branch of the tree. Aside from it is hard to reach; it is also dangerous for the tree is at the edge of a cliff. Under the cliff are angry waves crashing the rocks.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME NATSU!" Sora angrily shouted.

"No I won't." Natsu calmly replied.

"Can't you see thaaaaaaaaaaaat? If I fall from there, it's gonna be down the drain for y life!"

"Hmp. You scared, Sora?"

"I am not! I'm just saying that-"

"So… You are scared."

"I said I'm not scared!"

Natsu stretched his arms high in the air lazily to show his disbelief. "I guess we should have to give up then."

"Why? I thought you said you're gonna help me?"

"How could I if you're too much of a coward, huh Sora?"

"I told you, I'm not a coward Natsu."

"Then show me. Go get that fruit for Kairi."

Sora gave an irritated look but went to the tree after a few moments. Natsu grinned and sat back down against a rock with his arms folded behind his head. _This is gonna be good_, he though.

Sora tried his best to balance himself on the tree's bended trunk. Many times, he almost fell. Good thing Sora knows how to hold on to trunks, else, he would have fallen for quite a time now. Finally, he reached the part of the Paopu tree in which the leaves are near the fruit. He held on to a leaf and slowly walked closer to the fruit. He tried several times to swing the fruit's branch closer to him but since it won't budge. He had no choice but to let himself do it. With a heavy sigh, he tried to reach the fruit, but he almost fell because the leaf he was holding on to broke. Luckily, he caught hold of another leaf and supported his weight. "That was close!" He said.

With another try, he thought about the reason for this life-and-death situation. _Why am I doing this? What's all this for? _His mind kept asking questions of the same kind. But there was only one answer. And the answer was clear; as clear as the cloudless noonday sun, clearer than the purest waters. The answer was Kairi. He finally realized his true feelings for her. _All this time, everything I've done, every goal I've reached, it was because she was there. In every trial… in every trouble… she was the one who gave me hope… She was the very reason for my every battle, the very reason for my existence. Kairi… She was… no… She IS my everything… my one and only… my beloved… _

_-Flashback of Kairi's confession-_

_How…How stupid could I be not to have noticed that? Not to have answered her rightly when I also feel the same? Natsu's right, I am stupid! I love her, and yet I couldn't have the courage to tell her… I… I…- _Sora finally reached the Paopu fruit. But his thoughts were cut off when his left foot slipped. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he started to slowly fall. He reminisced every second he was with her. "I…wasted time…" He said, "Now I know… I should never give up!" And with that! Sora held the Paopu fruit tightly with his left hand over his heart and his right hand quickly held to the last branch. He was hanging there; over the ranging seas.

"Natsu!" Sora cried, "Help me, Natsu!" But the only reply he could hear were Natsu's loud snoring. "How could you sleep at a time like this?" He shouted, but the same noise echoed. Tears started to fill his eyes. Hope was now leaving his heart. "This could be my end. Not now. Not yet! I haven't told Kairi how much I love her." He started crying heavily.

"Don't worry Sora." He heard a familiar voice. He looked up. There she is; the girl she was thinking about. "You can tell me that later, Sora." Kairi smiled and held out a hand. Sora's world was now as bright as ever. He reached out his hand in which holds on to the Paopu fruit. After nearly dying and being saved by HIS girl, he realized a lot more about life. Both were still holding the Paopu fruit in both hands.

The setting was perfect. The sun was now about to set, the horizon was as peaceful, and the ocean waved danced gracefully. Slowly, the spaces between their faces lessen. Kairi could feel the air being sucked out of her as he nears his face. Only inches separated them.

"YOW!" Natsu waved; quickly stopping the two.

"N-n-natsu!" Kairi gasped as she pushed Sora away from her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hey Kairi, I fell asleep while helping out this kid." Natsu pointed at Sora, "So, how did it go?" He asked as he stared at them; switching his focus from Sora to Kari and vice versa.

None replied. Both blushed a wide variety of pink and red and only silence answered. Natsu noticed that Kairi was holding a Paopu fruit.

"I guess you did just fine, kid!" He teased.

"What are you talking about Natsu? I nearly died there while you were snoring!" Sora angrily shouted, trying to hide his blush.

"Well… At least I helped!" Natsu pouted. Natsu and Sora started fighting and Kairi just stood there and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Lucy agreed.<p>

"Just to make sure…" Lisanna said as she took out a masking tape and taped Lucy's mouth shut. Lucy's words were now muffled and hard to understand.

"Okay," Lisanna started, "Let me start. First of all, Natsu protected me since I'm his friend. He always does that to everyone! Even to gray! He values his friends so much more than his life. But he valued you more than as a friend Lucy. How? You're the only one who could answer that, Lucy. Try to think of all the stuff he had done for you, all he gave you, all he sacrificed for your sake. Just give him time to realize his own feelings."

Lucy's face was clearly down casted. Everything seemed to be blurry now. She feels stuck in between belief and doubt.

"Natsu is stupid." Lisanna continued. This made Lucy laugh in agreement.

"He'd helping Sora realize his true feeling, yet he, himself haven't realized his, yet. But I do believe that one day, Lucy-chan, one day, he'll realize it. And you will believe in what I am saying right now. One day, you doubt will vanish in the bright light of love. You know what? I think that 'one day' is coming soon."

Lucy took of the tape from her mouth and smiled. "I love Natsu. And it might not be clear for him nor for me right now, but that's all I know. I have and always will; more than myself, more than my life."

"I know, Lucy-chan. And I believe Natsu also feels the same way."

"I do hope you're right, Lisanna-chan. I don't know why, but I completely feel light now."

"That's the spirit!" Lisanna cheered as she looked out the window. "Seems like morning has arrived," she joked.

"Yeah. Let's go prepare breakfast, shall we, Lisanna-chan?" Lucy smiled sweetly. Lisanna nodded and walked towards the door. Before she left the room, Lucy spoke, "Lisanna!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For… being my friend."

"I'm not your friend."

"Wh-"

"I'm your sister, your family."

And with that, the morning sun rose up. Lucy smiled from her balcony. A new hope in her heart is rising. "I believe… Natsu" She whispered at the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Finallly! As you have read, Lisanna and Lucy's talk had a different time movement with Natsu and Sora's. Well, the 7th chappie is on drafts now. I'll probably post it within two weeks. PROBABLY. Hoho.<strong>

**Chapter 7: Destiny's Disasters**

**Natsu: I did well at being Cupid!**

**Sora: did not…**

**Natsu: I did! Okay, what's the next chapter about, huh?**

**Loke: I'll be in than chapter!**

**Roxas: same as me, loke! Hi-five!**

**Riku: Get your ass ready Sora. I'm taking Kairi with me!**

**Ivan: And Lucy will be mine!**

**Natsu and Sora: Not even in your dreams!**


	7. Chapter 7: Destiny's Disasters

**Hey people! Hey people! Missed me? Hoho.. I bet. Kidding! I'm really sorry about this taking a super loooooooong time to be posted. Well, my laptop was reformatted without my permission and it took me forever to find my files! XD Well then, what if I just shut up and start with the story? Sure thing! Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer of Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima \m/ off with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Destiny's Disasters<strong>

_Love is the reason why you got that smile on your face, but there is no guarantee that it won't come with tears. ~Anonymous_

T'was Christmas morning. What a wonderful day. Lucy just had a talk with Lisanna, Sora and Kairi were not 'just friends' anymore. What else could ruin this day? Think again.

"Is everyone there?" Lucy asked. "I think so." Lisanna replied. The two girls seemed to have gotten closer after 'the talk' that happened last night. Everyone else still had their hangover from last night's party. They were all sitting at the sofa with dumbfounded faces.

"What the heck is this?" Gray complained. The party room was completely a mess. Barrels were everywhere. Gray's clothes were scattered also. Juvia was busy collecting them. The room had an incredibly stinky smell. They could not believe how much they have partied last night. "No worries," Namine said, "Roxas and I will clean this up. You may now go to the dining area. Lucy and Lisanna have been waiting for you." "What?! I have to help too?!" Roxas complained. Namine smiled a smile that says yes-and-you-can-do-nothing-about-it. Shivers went down his spine as he stood up straight and said, "Well, aren't you guys leaving yet? Cleaning up is not easy you know. Same as waiting. Lucy and Lisanna might've gotten bored by now."

"Lucy… is with Lisanna?" Levy curiously asked. For a moment there was utter silence. Everyone was looking at Levy as if they were processing what she had just said. Realizing that fact, shocked filled their faces as they panicked. The current hangover from their faces seemed to suddenly disintegrate into thin air. "What happened? Oh, I hope nothing bad did." Wendy said, worried. "Enough talk. Let's go now." Erza commanded. They rushed through the hallway. Erza kicked open the door and everyone entered trying to catch their breath. "Lucy! Lisanna!" They shouted.

"Yes?" Lucy and Lisanna suddenly popped out in front of them with wide smiles. "What's wrong everyone? Why do you look so… pale?" Lucy asked, concerned. "Well, Namine told us you were waiting for all of us here. Then suddenly, these idiots panicked and rushed here." Gajeel answered while sitting down on the bare floor. "If so… Then why are you here too, Gajeel?" Lisanna teased. "We..well.. I was dragged." He replied as a flush of pink brushed his face. He was suddenly hit by a familiar luggage. "Who the heck?! SHORTY!" Gajeel shouted in pain. "Don't use other people as an excuse!" Levy joked. Lucy and Lisanna looked at the two as they continued their "love quarrel".

"Anyway," Mira started, "What's with you two?"

Lucy and Lisanna smiled at each other then showed everyone to the huge table. Loke was standing at the right end corner as Virgo was at the left end. They both wore formal clothing and stood as if they were waiters. Food glittered as it was laid and prepared beautifully on the table top. Even the scent was perfect. "Lucy and I decided to prepare a little something for you guys as a way to start Christmas. Although it seems like you've already partied Christmas away." Lisanna welcomed.

"Yes, and in addition, all these that you can see here are made by us with the help of Loke and Virgo who placed all of these in such an elegant order. Isn't it perfect?" Lucy added. Everyone's eyes sparkled at the beauty and the wonderful scent of the food. Everything seemed to be perfect, except.. "GAAAAHH! LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES! YOU DON'T FIT THE ELEGANCE AND BEAUTY OF THIS DELICIOUS SETTING!" Roxas pointed out. Namine hit him hard on the head as they walked inside. "What was that for?" He complained. Namine grinned and he understood. They looked at their surroundings. It was indeed elegant and nice.

Then they looked at the people inside the room. Lucy was wearing a pink sleeveless cocktail dress with a very nice vintage ribbon on the left side. Her hair was pinned up and curled at the ends. Lisanna was wearing a blue long gown with heart emblems on the center side and a dark blue ruffled vest. Her hair was clipped with a blue heart hair clip and curled into small locks. Roxas was now wearing a blue checkered polo shirt with a black tee inside and black jeans. His hair was still the same except for the glittering parts in which Namine sprinkled on. Namine on the other hand was wearing a pure white cocktail dress with ruffled skirt and stars as designs. Her hair was braided to the left side and also had glitters.

"That was quick." Hibiki stated. "Yeah. How did you dress up that fast?" Eve added. "Being elegant is manly!" Elfman shouted. "You probably just didn't notice but… we were already wearing this when we called for you." Namine said. "But I thought you two will clean up the mess back there?" Lyon asked. "We did. Right Roxas?" Namine smiled. Roxas gave a don't-remind-me look.

-Flashback-

"Well, there they go." Namine smiled. Roxas just sighed.

"They probably didn't notice how we look; don't you think so, Namine?"

"They are probably worried about the fact that Lucy and Lisanna are together."

"Why so?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah. You see, Lisanna is his childhood friend and Lucy is his comrade. But one of them thinks he's in love with the other."

"He's one chic magnet, if I must say. I wish I had the same charm as that guy has." He chuckled, cross-armed. Namine raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"Oh.. n-nothing, Namine." He nervously laughed.

Namine turned serious then opened the storage's door. "Kindly get in here."

"But I thought we were gonna clean-"

"NOW."

Roxas didn't want to go so Namine shoved him inside. After doing so, she took out her sketch pad and started to erase stuff. After a minute, everything was clean and neat in the room.

"Done." She smiled as she suddenly opened the door causing Roxas, who had his back against the door, to fall down to the ground.

"Now I know what I should never say." He said as he scratched his head.

-end of flashback-

"Dude, a girl locked you in the storage? That was sick!" Jet mocked. "Shut up." Roxas threatened. "Well, will you guys mind if we leave for now and change into something more… suitable for this, before we eat?" Levy asked. They nodded. As they turned their backs to prepare, they heard a loud rumbling noise. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Natsu shouted as he jumped on top of one person to another until Erza got hold of his right foot, allowing him to fall flat on the ground. "Mind your manners, Natsu."

"But… There are lots of foods! They taste better when they're hot." He said.

"Stupid. Food tastes better when cold." Gray answered back.

"Shut up, Ice King! No one wants cold soup!"

"No, you shut up you flame head! No one wants hot ice cream!"

"Well, nude prince, no one wants ice cream early in the morning!"

"Gah! Shut up and just fight me fire breath!"

Natsu and Gray once again started their bickering until a loud thunder roared.

"Eh?" They all breathed out.

"What was that? It's scary!" Lucy cried out.

"I think that was Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Well, Erza is as scary as that." Gray nodded.

"OUCH!" A flying luggage hit the two of them. Levy was surprised. Her luggage was thrown by Gajeel.

"Shut up you two idiots! Erza is scarier than that you know!" Gajeel said.

"That thing can kill! Be careful in throwing dangerous stuffs like that!" Gray complained.

"I know what else can kill." Erza stated. She was clearly mad.

"Oh-hoho! Then it might be Laxus!" Natsu replied excitedly. He punched his burning right fist directly onto the wall in front of him.

"Can't you even think like a normal mage, Natsu?" Lucy joked.

A bolts of lightning flashed brightly. It was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. After those flashes, a loud thunder echoed… and the sound of breaking windows and walls.

"Mwahahahahaha!" An evil laugh conquered the whole scene.

"What an ugly laugh," Happy commented. Everyone agreed.

"Do you have anything against my laugh?!" someone in a familiar voice said. The smoke from the broken walls and windows started to clear up. There stood Ivan, the master's son.

"Awww. It's not Laxus." Natsu said sitting down on the floor.

"What do you want?" Master asked. Everyone looked at the two of them.

"My, my… Is that how you greet your son a Merry Christmas?" Ivan said.

"You are not worthy of being greeted, Ivan."

"Well, Fairy Tail seems to be having a feast here."

"I'll ask you one last time. What do you want from us?"

"Why? Are you going to give me what I want?"

"NO."

"Okay, fine. Then I guess I'll just take it by force… or rather.. HER by force." Ivan grinned sheepishly.

"What?! Who?!" Master shouted angrily at his grinning son.

"Who else? The one who holds the key to the gates, Lucy Heartfillia! Mwahahahaha!" He answered.

"And there goes that stupid laugh again." Happy commented.

"What do you want with our Lucy?" master asked.

"Why do you have so many questions?! As if I'll tell you that I'm going to sacrifice her to the guardian of the gate to open the gate to the other world!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. Terror was seen all over Lucy's face. Everyone's faces were angrily looking at Ivan.

"Do you think I'll let you get her?" Natsu said, standing up. Fire enveloped his fists as he glared at Ivan.

"There's only one of you and…" Gray started counting, "many of us!"

"Only one of me you say?" Ivan smirked as he walked towards everyone. Natsu pushed Lucy into the middle of the crowd. "Hide for now, Luce. No matter what, I'll protect you. I'll burn that guy into a crisp." He said.

Lucy's terrified expression turned into a smile. Lisanna tapped her back and said, "Told you so." Lucy blushed.

"Enough toying around, Ivan." Another guy said. He entered through the broken wall.

"RIKU?!" Roxas and Namine yelled out.

"Why, if it isn't the nobodies."

"Where have you been Riku? Sora and Kairi have been searching for you!" Namine said.

"Yeah! Man, we were worried sick!"

"Worried? Searching for me? Haha! Don't make me laugh. You never cared for me."

"But we did, Ri-"

"ENOUGH! I have teamed up with Ivan now. With my power, combined with his, we will be indestructible!"

"Riku…"

"Look here, white headed freak. I don't understand why you want Lucy," Natsu said.

"Natsu, Ivan already spurted their plan out." Happy said.

"I DID NOT!" Ivan shouted.

"Whatever. Still, I won't let you get even an inch close to her." Natsu continued.

Riku smiled and said, "Who ever told you that I'm the one that's going to get her?"

"Whoever it is, we're going to protect Lucy." Erza stiffly said.

"Let's see." Ivan and Riku grinned.

A black aura started to form around the whole room. Then suddenly, noises echoed from the black aura. It sounded like broken floor creaking. The air felt heavy and the wind was cold as ice. Then lighting flashed once more. It was truly terrifying, but everyone stood with courage. Monsters suddenly appeared from the black aura. They were everywhere! One monster was different from another.

"NOBODIES!" Namine shouted.

"Just like you two?" Mirajane asked.

"No! These are much worse than us." Roxas replied as he clasped his hands in mid air then pulled them down. Suddenly, two huge keys were in his hands.

"Don't tell me that you're a celestial mage too?" Lyon asked.

"Bigger keys are manly!" [A/N: Yeah, you know who said that. XD]

"It's called a keyblade."

"ROXAS! Enough talk!" Namine instructed.

"Sure thing! HERE WE GO!" Roxas shouted as he fought the nobodies. He hits them with the giant key. He slices them and sometimes uses magic on them. The rest of Fairy Tail started battling the nobodies too. Levy paired with Gajeel, Jet with Droy, Evergreen with Elfman, Mira with Freed, Juvia with Lisanna [WHY CAN'T JUVIA BE PAIRED WITH GRAY-SAMA INSTEAD?! T^T…] Cana with Gildarts and the others fought in groups. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale joined in. Erza, Gray Wendy, Happy and Natsu surrounded Lucy. They all did long range attacks to make sure that not one monster can get her.

"Fools! Hahahaha! Riku laughed as he entered a black hole.

"Don't think you can escape that easily!" Hibiki threatened. Hibiki tried to cancel out the black aura. "What? Why can't I delete this?!" He panicked.

"It because that is no ordinary magic!" Ivan said. The black aura disappeared but Riku's laugh still echoed inside the whole room.

"Where?" Wendy said.

"Where is it coming from?" Gray asked.

"Where is he?" Erza said.

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" Natsu angrily shouted.

The laughing came to a stop. Silence now filled the room until…

"NATSU!"

Lucy shouted. She was grabbed by her shoulders from the black hole behind her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted again. Riku showed himself from the black hole and grinned.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Too late, prince charming." He said as he pulled Lucy into the black hole.

Lucy was still screaming his name. "Natsu! Natsu! Help me! Natsu!"

"Give. Back. Lucy!" Natsu was enraged. Fire was coming out from all over his body. He ran quickly to catch up. He made it into the black hole! "Natsu!" Everyone shouted.

Inside the hole, it was dark. [It's a black hole =.=]

"Lucy?! Where are you Lucy?!" Natsu asked. His flaming body was not enough to lit up the place. All he can see is an endless pitch of darkness. All he can hear is Lucy shouting his name. "UUUUUUUGGGHH!" WHERE ARE YOU LUCY!"

Natsu! Natsu. Nats. Nat. Na. N.

Lucy's voice was fading. She was being pulled farther and farther away, deeper into the darkness. Natsu was running endlessly. He doesn't want to give up. He doesn't want to lose hope.

_Look Natsu! I've got a Fairy Tail mark!_

_I need to pay my rent!_

_Get out of my bed!_

_Don't enter a house without permission! That's called trespassing you know!_

_Why did you scare me like that?!_

_It's more fun to run away together._

_I'll never give up!_

_Everyone's counting on me._

_We're a tem, right?_

_I'm Lucy Heartfillia, and you are?_

"Lucy… I swear… I'll protect you. I won't give up. Not here, not now. I'll find you, Luce! I'll get you back! Then we can run away together. I promise! Wait for me, Lucy!"

Tears escaped Natsu's eyes as he run. He was running at full speed through the darkness until he tripped and fell down.

"Natsu!" A voice shouted.

"Lucy? Is that you?" He looked up with hope in his eyes.

"What are you doing, flamebrain?"

"GRAY?!" Natsu quickly stood up.

"Where's Lucy?

"Lucy?"

"Yeah! Some guy with white hair took her!"

"You mean master?"

"NO! He was wearing a black coat!"

"Is it one of Mira's soul?"

"Idiot! No!"

"Then it might be Lisanna."

"I said he was a guy! You know? A man!"

"AAAAAAH! ELFMAN!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" What is wrong with you?!" Natsu shouted as he pulled his hair in annoyance.

"What's the problem here?" Erza asked.

"Ah! Erza! Where's Lucy?"

"Who's Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes widened. Have _they forgotten? They couldn't have, right?_ He was motionless, speechless, all the word with less in it.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Natsu asked seriously.

"Woah! What's with that face, fireman? It's totally annoying!"

"Have you forgotten about Lucy?"

"You might've been dreaming Natsu."

"She was so happy to go with all of us here."

"We planned this Christmas Vacation weeks ago Natsu. I don't remember a Lucy coming along."

"How could you forget about her?"

"You seriously have to get you brain checked fire breath."

"No! This isn't happening!"

"Natsu?"

"Flame brain?"

Natsu run around the room, asking each and everyone about Lucy, but nobody seemed to know her. It seems like everyone had forgotten about her. It was like…

"She never existed, Natsu." Mirajane said.

"The Lucy you were talking about was never born." Master added.

"Lucy is not real, Natsu-san." Juvia said.

"She's just your imagination." Gray included.

"She's nothing but a dream, Natsu." Erza said.

"She is…" Happy slowly said

"MY Lucy." Natsu cut.

"I was going to say that she is not a fish, you know." Happy claimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What happened to Lucy? And what happened to everyone else? Have they really forgotten about Lucy? What does Ivan and Riku have to do with this. Well, this tension is keeping me up but Natsu admitted it!<strong>

**MY LUCY… Will Lucy be able to hear those words, or will she remain as a memory to Natsu and an imagination to the others? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: The Battle Begins!**


End file.
